La Black y El Malfoy
by Cissy.BlackM
Summary: Mi versión de la historia de Lucius y Narcisa... Disfrutenla Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer: personajes, lugares, hechizos y objetos, no me pertenece. Todo es de la extraordinaria JoR!
1. Horarios

Era un lluvioso día del mes de Octubre, apenas había pasado un mes desde el comienzo de las clases, y todos los capitanes de los clubes de Quidditch se encontraban en la ardua tarea de establecer un horario con madame Hooch porque los cuatro equipos del colegio presentaban bajas en sus líneas, habían vacantes en los puestos y necesitaban cubrirlas cuanto antes, además de que no podían intervenir con las clases, sobre todos aquellos que pertenecían a equipo y estaban en curso superiores a tercero y debían ver astronomía en las noches. Madame Hooch pensó que se volvería loca, tres de los cuatro capitanes estaban allí gritándole, excepto el capitán/ guardameta de Slytherin, el joven Malfoy, que continuaba sentado, con el rostro impasible como si nada pudiera penetrar su tranquilidad.

— ¡Ya basta! — Gritó por fin la profesora— es imposible que ustedes puedan comunicarse de manera civilizada, yo me encargare de pedirle los horarios de los miembros de sus equipos a los jefes de casa y hare los horarios como quiera, ahora lárguense.

Enfurruñados los estudiantes se fueron a sus salas comunes, Lucius sin embargo era premio anual asi que tenía que ir al salón de prefectos para entregar el horario semanal, estaba contento con no tener que lidiar con el hecho de hacer el horario de prácticas de Quidditch y dejarlo todo en manos de la madame –cara de halcón- Hooch, por otro lado le daba total flojera hacer las rondas de premio anual, prefería pasar ese tiempo irrecuperable en adelantar los trabajos asignados o volar en el campo de entrenamiento o incluso estudiar para los EXTASIS que aunque faltaba casi todo el año para que estos se llevaran a cabo tenía que sacar las notas altas y seguir siendo uno de los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, lo estimulante de ser premio anual del colegio, era por supuesto el hecho de que podía quitarle puntos a las otras casas, sobre todo a Cuatro Ojos Potter y su grupito seguido por el perro faldero de Black. Black, eso le recordó otra de las cosas que tanto le gustaban de cuando fue renombrado prefecto el año pasado en su sexto curso, y es que Samilla, la fastidiosa hermana de Siberio Parkinson fue destituida del cargo de prefecta que compartía con él y su lugar fue tomado por Narcisa Black, eso le subió mucho los ánimos de seguir con tan fastidioso cargo, porque ya que ahora no estaba la loca de Bellatrix que lo había amenazado con matarlo si se acercaba a la rubia Black, podía irse con todo.

— ¿Están todos? — Preguntó apenas entró al salón.

—No, todavía falta Black —respondió McCallister mientras comía pudín.

Al heredero de los Malfoy le chocaba que le hicieran esperar, pero como era precisamente _ella_ decidió esperar cinco minutos, consultó el horario detalladamente hecho por él cuando la puerta se abrió ruidosamente mientras que se escuchaban risas afuera, y la voz de una chica que forcejeaba con alguien.

—Espera, dame solo diez minutos ¿sí? — era Narcisa, pero ¿con quién estaba? — hoy no creo que me toque ronda, pero aún asi debo saber mi horario y ya voy tarde, ve a la sala común y yo te alcanzo— terminó de decir y cerró la puerta, al instante todos los chicos se quedaron callados, viéndola embelesados, ella sonrió internamente, siempre causaba esa impresión en los chicos del colegio y le gustaba, pero no lo demostraba, nunca daba a entender nada, solo había alguien que le interesaba un poco, pero eso no quería decir que iba a publicarlo en _Corazón de Bruja_.

—Señorita Black, llega diez minutos tarde— declaro Lucius como si no quisiera darle importancia al asunto, haciendo que todos volvieran a la realidad, pero la verdad era que estaba cambiando el horario con pequeños toques de su varita, estuvo tentando a bajarle aunque fuera cinco puntos a su casa, pero levantaría sospechas, solo su círculo más cercano sabía que él estaba interesado en la menor de las Black, y lo prefería así— Los horarios son los siguientes: Lovegood harás tus rondas con Jorkins, Tonks— pronuncio ese apellido con profundo asco, pues el chico era un sangre sucia— harás tus rondas con Rogers— volvió a emplear el mismo tono para la Gryffindor—, McCallister con… — hizo una pausa, solo habían otros tres prefectos y solo eran elegibles dos porque uno de Slytherin debería descansar esa semana, y el otro hacer la ronda con él, sonrió para sí— Skeeter—. Volvió a consultar su horario solo para darle más drama al asunto, todos esperaban impacientes, no entendían el repentino detenimiento del premio anual, y querían irse para empezar sus rondas dentro de una hora— bien, Higgs, estas libre esta semana, lo que significa— levanto la mirada para ver su cara— que Black harás las rondas esta semana conmigo— pero nada, su rostro estaba igual, inmutable, eso lo frustro un poco, y los mando a todos a retirarse.


	2. Celos ¿Celos?

Caminaba rápida y furiosa hacia las mazmorras despotricando contra todo y contra todos, no, despotricando contra _él_, que se estaba vengando porque llego tarde, porque no creía que alguien estuviera a su altura como para hacer esperar al heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, pero a ella no le importaba, ella era una Black, podía hacer lo que quisiera porque su apellido así se lo permitía, y ahora tenía que aplazar sus planes con Tionel para otro día, pero de todos modos no importaba, no tenían algo formal solo salían y sabía que el primogénito de los Nott lo único que quería era intentar divertirse con ella.

—Cissy, ¿Qué te pasa? — Era Andrómeda que la alcanzo mientras salía del gran comedor— oye los chicos se van a reunir en la casa de los gritos una vez que terminen las ronda de prefectos, acompáñame a hacerle una limpieza, la rubia abrió sus ojos azules al máximo, ofendida, y su hermana mayor soltó una carcajada— bueno yo limpio y tú vas al pueblo por las bebidas

—No puedo Dromeda— respondió dejando en evidencia su molestia, Andrómeda la miro interrogante— el rubio oxigenado de Malfoy me puso a hacer las rondas con el esta semana, y sabes que como es PA las rondas se extienden hasta las dos de la madrugada.

Su hermana soltó otra carcajada y esta vez fue Narcisa quien miro con una perfecta ceja alzada, solo entendió cuando Andrómeda le hizo señas con la boca a algo que estaba detrás de ella, volteo y era Malfoy quien estaba allí, aparentemente acababa de llegar porque tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia en rostro y sus ojos grises brillaban con intensidad.

—Nos vemos a las nueve en punto en la entrada del patio de piedra, espero no llegue tarde esta vez, porque no me importara que sea de mi casa y descontare puntos a Slytherin— dijo sin quitar la sonrisa torcida de su rostro.

—Ay, vamos Lucius— empezó Andrómeda que miraba la escena divertida— estaría de locos que le quitaras puntos a tu casa— le dijo mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro, juguetona, para luego añadir— me voy a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca antes del toque de queda.

—Yo también voy para allá— dijo ofreciendo su abrazo a la morena que lo tomo, mientras daba una mirada intensa a la ojiazul— a las nueve señorita Black.

Ser nombrada prefecta era lo peor que pudo haberle hecho Dumbledore, ya era suficiente tener que ver a Malfoy en el equipo de Quidditch, porque si, ella jugaba Quidditch, de cazadora, para ahora tener que compartir tiempo en las noches con él, claro que no era siempre porque no se podían hacer las rondas con alguien de tu casa, eso solo pasaba una vez cada tanto tiempo y era cuando el PA de tu casa tenia rondas. No era que Malfoy le cayera mal, era que simplemente no le caía, o al menos eso daba a entender a los demás, es que le parecía que él y James podían darse la mano, todavía se acuerda cuando en cuarto curso el rubio platinado le dijo que la quería y que ella sería la señora Malfoy, para que a los dos minutos estuviera metido en las piernas de esa estúpida de Samilla Parkinson, a esa si la detestaba, y le ardía la sangre cada vez que la veía, empezó a tener un agudo dolor de cabeza, cuando estuvo cerca de la entrada de la sala común se fijó que había un grupito de niñas tontas de años inferiores —admiradoras del rubio oxigenado— dijo la contraseña y entro, convoco unos libros que habían en su habitación y empezó a hacer una redacción de astronomía, una de las materias que más le gustaban. Al rato la puerta de la sala se abrió, escucho unos pasos y alguien se sentó a su lado mientras revisaba unos mapas celestes, sintió un aroma varonil, delicioso, que le lleno los sentidos.

—Creí haber dejado claro que tenías que ser puntual Narcisa— cuando escucho su nombre salir de sus labios, fue que reacciono, era Malfoy, quien la miraba fijamente y estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, no mostro incomodidad alguna.

—Me entretuve en mi deberes— respondió sencillamente, levantándose y mandando los libros y la redacción a su habitación— pasaremos primero por la enfermería el dolor de cabeza me está matando.

—Supongo que ya que vamos tarde— respondió arrastrando las palabras, le ofreció su brazo, pero la rubia lo dejo extendido y salió camino a la enfermería.

Malfoy espero afuera lo cual no fue una buena idea porque un grupo de chicas lo abordo en la puerta, tuvo que aguantarlas al menos cinco minutos, Narcisa soltó un bufido cuando lo vio, le molestaba que siempre estuviera rodeado de niñas estúpidas dispuestas a entregarse a él si se lo pedía, fue derechita hacia la odiosa escena y carraspeo lo suficientemente alto para anunciarse, las chicas dieron un salto y voltearon rápidamente.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Preguntó en dirección a Malfoy que tenía ambas cejas levantadas, se tomó del brazo del rubio y prácticamente lo arrastro fuera del alcance de las mocosas.

—Ya me puedes soltar Black— dijo Malfoy que estaba con una sonrisa burlona como siempre.


	3. La ronda de prefectos

Malfoy estaba feliz, la princesa de Slytherin parecía molesta por el hecho de que él estuviera tan rodeado de muchachitas tontas, pero ella no tenía derecho a quejarse, porque se la pasaba rodeada de un montón de imbéciles que solo intentan captar su atención, estar cerca de ella, tocarla y dar un beso a esos labios rojos, que hacían perfecto contraste con su pálida piel, siempre se preguntó si ese era su color natural, a que sabían, porque le encantaba todo de ella, desde cómo se expresaba hasta su manera de caminar, pasando por su hermoso y brillante cabello rubio hasta por el azul de sus ojos, tan azules como el mismísimo océano, escucho que ella le decía algo, pero estaba ensimismado pensando en el olor de su piel hasta que una risa escandalosa lo devolvió a la realidad. Se estaba riendo, ella, pero no esa sonrisa falsa que le dedicaba a sus pretendientes, ni tampoco de suficiencia que tenía especialmente para los impuros, era una risa autentica, se escuchaba tan hermosa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de él, que se había caído, ¡él, el gran Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! Había resbalado con vaya a saber que porquería y se había caído, y la rubia se había tenido que sentar en el piso porque no aguantaba la risa, hasta se veían unas lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, eso lo enfureció muchísimo, se paró y se dirigió a ella.

—Ya basta— empezó— ¿es que acaso nunca viste a alguien caerse? — como la chica no daba señales de reaccionar la tomo por los hombros, la levanto y la sacudió levemente, sentía que ya había hecho eso, ¿cómo le decían?, _deja vú_, Narcisa paro de reír un momento, pero sus labios empezaron a curvarse en un intento de aguantar la risa y empezó con una nueva carcajada, se sentía frustrado, la rubia recostó su cabeza en su hombro derecho y siguió riéndose, eso lo dejo en shock, la tenía tan cerca, olía tan bien, tuvo que controlarse o mejor no, aprovechando que todavía estaba riéndose la recostó de la pared y metió su cabeza en los rubios cabellos de la Slytherin, embriagándose con su olor, jazmín, ese sería su nuevo olor preferido, se abrazó a ella por la cintura, prácticamente la apretujó a su cuerpo, la muchacha dejó de reír, estupefacta y lo empujo lejos. Lo vio, estaba ido y ella estaba petrificada, cuando reacciono, lo dejo allí embobado y se fue a terminar la ronda rápidamente, de hecho ni la termino, paseo por dos pasillos y se fue derechito a la sala común.

—Huele tan bien, tan delicioso— fue lo primero que dijo Lucius cuando Avery lo hizo reaccionar.

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé, me lo has dicho al menos cien veces, vamos, debes terminar la ronda— le contesto Avery que estaba a punto de burlarse pero se contuvo firmemente, porque no quería sufrir la ira de un Malfoy.

Lucius volvió en sí. — ¿Dónde está? Ella, Narcisa— volteo a todos lados, pero ni rastro de ella, agarro a Avery por el cuello de la túnica, el muchacho puso cara de terror.

—No- no se— tartamudeo Avery visiblemente aterrado— cuando te encontré ya estabas solo, y no me he separado de ti ni un segundo desde que te encontré, lo- lo juro.

Recorrió parte del colegio con Avery, buscándola, no sabía para que, solo quería encontrarla, obviamente el castillo estaba desierto, asi que mando a Avery a dormir, pensando en donde podría la señorita perfecta, entonces supo el lugar, donde la encontró por primera vez cuando estaba en tercer curso, la torre de astronomía se fue hasta allí, él sabía que a ella le encantaba esa materia, se lo dijo esa noche cuando la encontró allí, apoyada en la baranda del balcón, viendo las estrellas, se veía hermosa, bueno en realidad no podía recordar alguna vez en que ella no estuviera hermosa. Miro por el gran telescopio de plata y reconoció una de las constelaciones de la familia Black, _Andrómeda. _ Salió de la torre y ya no supo a donde ir, empezó a caminar y se detuvo casi de inmediato, había sido un idiota, la muchacha lo había engañado, no había ido a la torre porque ella sabía que el iría allí porque le gustaba ese lugar, asi que opto por lo que era aún más obvio y se fue a la sala común.

Era la una de la madrugada, el fuego de la chimenea parecía a punto de consumirse, y la sala parecía estar desierta excepto por una chica que estaba acostada en el sillón más cómodo del lugar, tenía parte de la cara por la sombra que daba uno de los estantes de libros, se acercó y casi pudo haber gritado de la felicidad si no fuera porque él era Lucius Malfoy. Le quito el papel que tenía en una mano y la pluma que tenía en la otra, estaba dibujando una constelación en un mapa celeste, tiro todo encima de la mesa y se sentó en el borde a la altura de las piernas de la Black, las miro un rato, deleitándose, no estaban descubiertas porque ella usaba pantimedias negras, pero eso le encantaba aún más, subió la mirada sin perder detalle de nada, no tenía túnica ni corbata, estaban tiradas a un lado y la blusa del colegio estaba con dos botones sueltos a la altura de su pecho, dejando ver un provocativo escote, se veía un medallón enganchado a un fina cadena de oro que hacia armonía con su perfecto cuello desnudo, de repente le provoco morderla, y midió las consecuencias de si lo hacía, seguro la chica le daría una buena bofetada pero no importaba, la siguió mirando, una llama alta de la chimenea le ilumino el rostro, tranquilo, hermoso, de una diosa, se detuvo en su boca, ella se movió y él dejo de respirar, quería seguir viéndola dormir, pero solo cambio su cara de posición haciendo un ruido de molestia, supuso que era por la posición, bajo de nuevo la mirada al escote, estuvo tentando a soltar solo un botón más, no habría nada que lo hubiera detenido de haber hecho con cualquier chica, pero ese era el detalle, ella no era cualquier chica, era Narcisa Black y la quería para él. Abrió los ojos sorprendido de sí mismo, desde hace un año ella pasó solo de ser un revolcón más, a ser alguien por la que está dispuesto a todo, pero ni ella ni nadie tendría porque saberlo, no confiaría ni en su sombra, volvió a mirarla, se veía tan, tan, cuál era la palabra que la describiera, tan deliciosa, que podría comérsela toda y no dejar para nadie, se controló, la chica tembló, hacía frío, le colocó la túnica de ella encima, se dirigió a las escaleras de las chicas y accionó una palanca secreta que impedía que se convirtieran en tobogán cuando subiera algún chico a las habitaciones de las féminas, se devolvió al sillón y cargo a la muchacha, inconscientemente ella rodeo el cuello del ojigris con sus brazos, el pego su cabeza al cuello de Narcisa, llenándose de su aroma y subió las escaleras para dejarla en la habitación de las de sexto año, la deposito delicadamente en la que supuso era su cama porque era la única que estaba vacía. Bajo silenciosamente a la sala común y recogió el mapa, la pluma y la corbata, se quedaría con todo aquello para él, se guardó las dos primeras y se puso la corbata como muñequera y subió a su dormitorio.


	4. El rubio oxigenado

Le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo, no debió quedarse dormida en ese sofá, ahora estaba pagando caro la flojera que había tenido de subir a su habitación, se volteó, arropándose con su túnica, cuando abrió los ojos al notar que había demasiado espacio, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama adoselada, cubierta por las hermosas cortinas de terciopelo verde esmeralda con finas líneas plateadas, se preguntó quién la había llevado allí, cuando corrieron las cortinas bruscamente y la luz del sol le dio de lleno dejándola momentáneamente ciega.

—Cissy vas tarde, quedan diez minutos para transformaciones y sabes que a la escoba con patas le choca la impuntualidad— escucho que le decía una de sus compañeras de curso, prácticamente voló hacia la ducha y se dio un baño de gato, se maquillo y se vistió, tuvo que coger la corbata de una de las chicas por qué no conseguía la suya y no tenía tiempo de buscar las demás en su baúl, con el estómago rugiendo y la espalda aullando de dolor bajo corriendo y atravesó la sala común a toda velocidad –sin perder el porte- llevándose a Avery por el medio y casi tirándolo a la chimenea, afortunadamente llego a tiempo a la clase.

En la sala común un grupo de Slytherin estaba riéndose escandalosamente de que Avery haya caído sentado de culo.

— ¿Que tienes allí en el brazo Lucius? — Pregunto Avery mientras se frotaba la zona afectada.

—Mmm, un premio— dijo sin añadir más nada, cuando alguien en la puerta de la sala común le dijo que lo llamaban— ah, el horario de las prácticas y el calendario de Quidditch, multiplico ambos pergaminos y dejo uno de cada uno en la cartelera que había en una de las paredes y se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento, bordeo uno de los límites y entro a la cabaña de Slytherin y coloco los otros dos pergaminos en la cartelera que estaba allí, fue hacia su despacho y saco su escoba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La clase de transformaciones por fin había culminado, veinte minutos tarde por culpa de un reguero que hicieron los Ravenclaw y Narcissa fue corriendo hacia el gran comedor, pero fue detenida por sus primos que estaban molestos con ella, intentó quitarlos para ir hacia la mesa antes de que desaparecieran los manjares, pero sabía que iba a ser imposible deshacerse de ellos.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamó impaciente— no pude ir, me tocó ronda con Malfoy, pensé que Dromeda les diría.

—Si — respondió James— pero pensé que preferirías estar con nosotros— intentando detener a Narcisa, que insistía entrar en el gran comedor.

—Claro— continuo Sirius— pero ella prefirió irse con el rubio oxigenado ese a hacer de perfecta prefecta— su prima abrió los ojos sorprendida, cuando escucha a James gritando—: ¡Hey Evans, ten una cita conmigo!

— ¡Primero el calamar gigante Potter! — Exclamo la pelirroja a su vez, dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia Narcisa, que la miro como si mirara a un bicho raro y se dirigió hacia Sirius.

—Yo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza Sirius, pero si me hace falta salirme un poquito de control —se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió encantadoramente a su primo ojigris que le devolvió la misma seductora sonrisa— pero si me disculpas, estoy por desmayarme del hambre— y lo quito de un empujón caminando apresuradamente a la mesa de las serpientes, mientras todas las cabezas masculinas se volvían hacía ella, pero para cuando estaba llegando acababa de desaparecer todo alimento, sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies, pues la siguiente clase era historia de la magia en quince minutos, y con hambre esa clase duraría el doble de lo normal, cuando dio media vuelta para ir a la biblioteca y buscar un libro de transformaciones antes de la próxima clase, vio a lo lejos a Malfoy, cerca de la entrada del gran comedor, iba con su escoba y se dirigió hacia él.

—Hola Narcisa— saludo con su acostumbrado arrastre de palabras, descubrió que eso le gustaba, o más bien que le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en sus labios, ladeo la cabeza y lo detallo un rato, era alto, fuerte, guapo, famoso, rico y poderoso, además era muy caballeroso, siempre la trato bien, excepto anoche que la abrazo mientras hacían la ronda, eso la desencajo un momento, porque se sintió muy pero muy bien estar entre brazos fuertes, apretada contra su varonil cuerpo, y tener su rostro pegado a su cuello, el olía tan bien, tan condenadamente bien.

Le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia al chico— ¿Ya están listos los horarios? — pregunto mirándolo de abajo hacia arriba, detallándolo ¿desde cuándo el rubio oxigenado le llamaba la atención? Se pasó la lengua por labios que se habían resecado mientras él le decía algo que su cerebro se tardaba en entender, sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la hora del almuerzo, Lucius hizo desaparecer su escoba se despidió de Narcisa y se dirigió a vaya saber el, porque ella no entendió.

Allí estaba, en la materia más aburrida de toda la matrícula, historia de la magia, dictada por fantasma Binns, seguro que si la clase fuera dada por alguien de carne y hueso fuera un poco más entretenida, y así fue, como se dejó vencer por el aburrimiento y tuvo el sueño más raro de todos..:

—_No corras Cissy, detente— gritaba Lucius mientras intentaba darle alcance, cuando pudo sostener su brazo, tropezó haciendo que ambos cayeran, él sobre ella, los mechones que se soltaron de su engominado peinado le hicieron cosquillas en el rostro, se veía tan sexy, se mordió los labios, cosa que hizo que los ojos del chico brillaran de lujuria, ella reprimió un gemido al sentir el aliento del premio anual chocar contra el suyo, estaba ida, solo lo podía ver a él, acercándose a sus labios, para sellar el compromiso, iba a besar a su amor… su amor._

— ¿Mi amor? — se regañó mentalmente, mientras repasaba el sueño, tenía mucho calor estaba mareada y sentía las mejillas encendidas.

—Señorita Black ¿se encuentra bien? — Escucho que algo le decía el profesor Binns, pero su cerebro seguía sin responder— por favor vaya a la enfermería y que madame Pomfrey le dé algo.

Ella salió sin decir nada, vio el reloj, faltaba cuarenta y cinco minutos para que terminara la clase, se iba a morir, lo sabía, estaba mareada el calor la mataba y además estaba el hambre y el dolor de espalda, se quitó la túnica y la corbata, se desabrocho algunos botones de la camisa, ya que no había nadie por los pasillos se dio el lujo de correr hacía la enfermería, entro ruidosamente, se sentía desfallecer.

—Señorita Black ¿qué maneras son estas de entrar? ¿Qué hace…? — la medimaga no termino la pregunta porque la rubia se desmayó en frente de ella.


	5. Te matare luego, Avery

—Oye Lucius— pregunto Nott, el rubio platinado se volvió hacía el con claro gesto de fastidio— suspenderás la práctica de hoy ¿no?

— ¿Con que motivo Nott? — Mantuvo su compostura, le había agarrado rabia al moreno desde que lo vio con Narcissa el lunes.

—Bueno, vengo de ver a Cissy en la enfermería, y madame Pomfrey dijo que no saldría sino hasta maña…— Nott no termino lo que decía porque Lucius salió disparado hacía la enfermería, solo se detuvo cuando iba llegando para entrar decentemente y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la medimaga y toco tres veces y entro cuando oyó un "adelante"

—Madame Pomfrey, vengo a saber sobre Narcisa Black— empezó el joven, fulminando con la mirada a la mujer— quiero verla— exigió.

—Solo fue un decaimiento señor Malfoy— le explicó la mujer ignorando la manera tan maleducada con la que le había hablado el joven— nada de qué preocuparse, está en la cama tres.

Se fue derecho, no le importó que la vieja bruja esa lo tachara de maleducado, llego a la cama en cuatro zancadas y corrió la cortina y allí estaba, completamente dormida, con una mano encima de su cabeza y la otra sobre su perfecto y plano abdomen, se sentó a su lado, y la observo, tenía el cabello desordenado sobre su preciosa cara, y sus mejillas sonrosadas, se acercó a ella y quito los mechones que caían sobre su rostro, puso su mano sobre la que ella tenía en el abdomen, estaba caliente, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, que se sentiría tan fría como ella mostraba ser, besó su mano y se quedó allí con ella hasta que madame Pomfrey lo mando a la sala común.

Ese día no tenía ganas de hacer la ronda, pero la usaría como excusa para colarse por la enfermería y ver a la bella durmiente que se encontraba allí, soltó un bufido y se dijo que ya estaba comportándose como un estúpido, _bella durmiente_, por favor.

—Lucius— lo llamo Andrómeda— ¿vas a hacer las rondas o a ver a mi hermana? — pregunto burlona.

—A hacer las rondas— respondió el chico haciendo caso omiso a la cara de la morena y se señaló la brillante insignia en su pecho PA— Premio Anual, es mi responsabilidad— sentenció alzando la barbilla.

—Ya, claro— ella seguía con la sonrisa burlona— mañana me dices como viste a mi hermana, yo no puedo ir, ya sabes, paso el toque de queda, hasta mañana Lucius.

El chico la siguió con la mirada, estaban en el mismo curso, y Andrómeda no era tan molesta como la loca de Bellatrix, aun asi protegía a su hermana menor, pero le otorgaba más libertad para que hiciera lo que quisiera, aunque también se llevaba bien con los traidores de la sangre de sus primos, eso era algo que él no toleraba de Narcisa, ¿cómo hacía para llevarse bien con ellos?, por dios Gryffindor…

Cuando llego a la puerta de la enfermería se encontró con que estaba cerrada con magia, y el _alohomora _hacía mucho ruido, se sintió frustrado y molesto, seguro la vieja idiota esa cerró la puerta a propósito, disgustado siguió la ronda solo, bajando unos que otros puntos, para luego irse a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Despierta Lucius— un almohadazo sobre su cara de parte de uno de los idiotas de su curso— Black esta abajo— empezó a reaccionar, lentamente— con Nott— salto de la cama y corrió al baño.

—Definitivamente, lo perdimos— le comentaba Avery a Dolohov, aprovechando que su amigo estaba en el baño.

—Ja, ja, eso se veía venir compañero— concedió el otro— aunque honestamente… dime, ¿quién sería tan ciego como para no perder la cabeza con esa chica? — dijo mientras Avery asentía enérgicamente al tiempo que Lucius salía con otra cara, se vestía rápidamente y bajaba manteniendo la compostura a la sala común.

Y allí estaba, rodeada por el poco de idiotizados que se morían por ella, y ella, encantada, su perfecto rostro serio e impenetrable, sin ninguna emoción, mientras que los babosos le regalaban todo tipo de cosas, chocolates, rosas, joyas baratas, como si ella fuera a conformarse con aquello, ella merece más, merece lo mejor, y él, era lo mejor, la cosa no mejoró cuando vio a Nott demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto, el muy imbécil la pretendía y era incapaz de alejar a los demás, eso fue demasiado.

—Bueno van a ser las diez, váyanse todos a sus clases— exclamó, mientras recibió mimos y abrazos por parte de las féminas que estaban en la sala común, abrazó a unas cuantas, el hecho de que no estuviera con quien quisiera no quería decir que no iba a aprovechar a las demás. Uno a uno fue abandonando la sala, incluyendo las chicas, cuando Samilla se devolvió y le planto un beso sonoro en los labios, soltó una risa tonta y se fue. Dirigió la gris mirada hacia la rubia y noto que ella lo miraba también, tenía el entrecejo un poco fruncido, quien no la conociera no lo habría notado, ella desvió la mirada lentamente hacia Nott y lo beso en la boca, el pelinegro le siguió el beso entusiasmado, mientras Lucius abrió la boca sorprendido, pero la cerró inmediatamente— es que acaso ¿ustedes no tienen clases? — preguntó, con una voz tan fría con el invierno, fulminado con la mirada a los dos que estaban en el sofá.

—No— respondió Narcisa con simplicidad mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la comisura de la boca a Nott y lo miraba a él— madame Pomfrey me dio el día libre.

—Tengo bloque libre— respondió a su vez el chico

—Sí, pero tienes castigo con el palo de escoba, asi que vete antes de que yo te ponga un castigo peor— y se señaló la insignia en su pecho.

Nott lo miro con resentimiento, besó a la chica y salió dándole un suave empujón a Lucius en el hombro cuando pasó por su lado, el platinado volteó hacia la chica y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona y los azules ojos brillando.

—La enfermera me dijo que fuiste a verme ayer— se borró un poco su sonrisa, cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, ese día no llevaba puestas pantimedias, Lucius observo sus largas piernas, pálidas y torneadas por el Quidditch, por un momento se imaginó tocándolas, besándolas, disfrutándolas, siendo dueño absoluto de ellas— Lucius dime ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Él se acercó al sofá, donde hace unas noches ella estaba plácidamente dormida, se sentó a su lado y la miro, ella hizo lo mismo, con intensidad, había tanta tensión en el ambiente que se podía cortar con la varita.

—Narcisa— una vez más, aquel arrastre de palabras, aquella voz sensual pronunciando su nombre, quiso saltarle encima y besarle, probar su boca, fusionar sus labios, el ladeo la cabeza y la miro ahora curioso, como un niño chiquito— ¿tus labios son de ese color? — lo miró extrañada por la pregunta, se tocó los labios por inercia y sonrió.

—Sí, ese es su color natural— se acercó a él un poco más, sin darse cuenta, estaba hipnotizada por lo bello que era, su porte, porque imponía respeto donde estuviera, y ella era la única que le hablaba de tú a tú, como si no le importara quien fuera, con quien estaba hablando, lo tenía a menos de cinco centímetros, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, podía verse reflejada en sus grises ojos, ella sería solo un juego, él también lo sería, o al menos eso creía, pero no le importaba, cuanto le hubiera encantado ver la cara de la estúpida insípida de Samilla, se lamió los labios con evidente sensualidad, el beso llegaría en cualquier momento, pero ella no iba a ser quien lo daría, él lo haría en cualquier momento, pero al parecer, no hoy.

— ¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín, terminen de besarse! — gritó Avery desde el balcón del lado de los chicos, haciendo que se separarán de un brinco y volvieran a la realidad, se miraron por un segundo, y luego Lucius miro con reproche "_te matare luego Avery"_, el chico se escondió en el dormitorio.

—El sábado hay visita Hogsmeade— dijo ella volviendo a su habitual tono de voz

—Podemos ir a…— el chico no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la frase porque una chica de su curso acababa de bajar y se dirigía corriendo hacia él, se sentó en su piernas y lo beso apasionadamente, Narcisa miro la escena con una sonrisa de ironía, pero no se iría, nimiedades como esas no la molestaban, bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no tenían por qué enterarse— bueno, bueno ya, sabes que no me gustan esa clase de espectáculos— que éxito, pensó el platinado con sarcasmo, lo besaban todas menos la que él quería, volteó lentamente hacia su verdadero objetivo y se fijó que lo miraba con una sonrisa irónica, quito a la pelirroja de sus piernas y salió molesto de la sala común.


	6. Las apuestas secretas de los primos Blac

Unas semanas después llegaba el primer partido de Quidditch, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, las vacantes de los cuatro clubes estaban completas, y el ambiente no podría estar mejor, los eternos rivales abrirían la temporada ese sábado, y con ello las usuales apuestas de los Black. Se encontraba un grupo de chicos en la casa de los gritos, riendo un poco antes de dirigirse al campo y comenzar la batalla.

—Oye Canuto, esta vez le apostare a Cissy— decía James, hacía a su amigo que le devolvía una mirada de sorpresa— la temporada pasada me hiciste perder doscientos galeones, ¡doscientos! — exclamaba mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas

—Eso es Jamsie— le decía Narcisa mientras le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente— ¿y ustedes? — pregunto hacia Lupin, Pettigrew y su hermana

—Ya sabes que por ti Cissy— respondió Andrómeda mientras mimaba a Sirius que hacia pucheros solo para que su hermosa prima mayor lo apretujara contra su pechonalidad.

—Con Sirius, solo que si esta vez me haces perder, no apostare por ti el año que viene— le dijo el lobo seriamente, poniendo una bolsa con monedas sobre la mesa

—Yo solo tengo cincuenta galeones, asi que solo apostare para la sumatoria de todos los goles— dijo Pettigrew tímidamente poniendo el dinero sobre la mesa como los demás.

Andrómeda lo tomo todo y lo guardo— ¿fiesta más tarde sin importar el resultado?

— ¡SI! — exclamaron todos a la vez

—Suelten la lana pes— dijo Sirius mientras sacaba dinero del bolsillo— para comprar la medicina, ¿vas tú lunático?

—Sí, e iré también a Honeydukes por chocolate— dijo mientras todos volteaban los ojos y sacaban dinero al tiempo que se escuchaban unas campanadas lejanas indicando que el almuerzo culminó— bueno, bueno, vamos, yo iré a hacer las comprar ahorita que no hay nadie pendiente, suerte, Sirius ya sabes— dijo mirando a moreno seriamente y desapareció por un pasillo rumbo a Hogsmeade.

—Capitanes, dense la mano— indico la señora Hooch, Lucius y James parecían querer quebrarle los dedos al otros— monten las escobas— Sirius y Narcisa se vieron sonrientes, sin ocultar la emoción que los embargaba cuando jugaban— 3, 2, 1…

La señora Hooch se llevó el silbato a la boca y pitó. Catorce escobas emprendieron el vuelo mientras la quaffle atravesaba el aire, de un brazo a otro…

—Y Black tiene la quaffle, pero el Black de Gryffindor, demonios los llamare a ellos por sus nombres— decía Daniels, el Ravenclaw que hacía de comentarista en los partidos, siempre era lo mismo, confundía a los espectadores con respecto a los primos, al tiempo que todos reían— y la nueva adquisición de Gryffindor son los gemelos Prewett, golpeadores, y la de Slytherin es el nuevo cazador Jameson. Sirius pierde la quaffle tras recibir el golpe de una bludger en la parte baja de la espalda por parte de Rabastan Lestrange, es recuperada por la bellísima Narcisa Black que se dirige con un rayo hacía la portería de los leones y es flanqueada por ambos golpeadores de su equipo ¡Wow! Miren eso:

Los golpeadores se colocaron uno a cada lado de la cazadora y se pasaban la bludger sobre la cabeza de la rubia golpeando la dura pelota con sus bates, para cuando Narcisa cruzo el área del gol Rabastan golpeo la bludger con todas sus fuerzas dirigiéndola al guardameta de Gryffindor que por poco cayó de la escoba, aprovechando ese momento de descuido, Narcisa hizo el primer tanto del juego.

— ¡Gol! De Slytherin— gritaba Daniels por el megáfono mágico— es Narcisa Black quien abre el marcador, Slytherin va ganando diez a cero— Rabastan y Parkinson golpeaban sus bates al tiempo que la marea esmeralda rugía a su equipo.

El segundo intento de Slytherin, esta vez por Jameson fue frustrado. Derwis el guardameta de Gryffindor había parado la pelota; luego se la lanzo a Sirius que salió disparado hacia la meta contraria, zigzagueando entre Narcisa y Antonin Dolohov, los gritos de Gryffindor y abucheos de Slytherin eran cada vez más fuerte mientras Sirius se acercaba más y más a Lucius.

—… Sirius tiene la quaffle, Sirius se dirige hacia la meta, fuera del alcance de los golpeadores, es la primera prueba de la temporada para Malfoy— todos estaban expectantes— ¡SI!, ¡HA BURLADO AL GUARDAMETA! ¡DIEZ A DIEZ! — Exclamaba Daniels mientras que los Gryffindor se volvían locos de entusiasmo— Mala suerte, Malfoy.

Cuando el juego iba sesenta a cuarenta a favor de los verdes plateados, la cosa se volvió un poco sucia, Higgs el buscador de Slytherin y James buscaban la snitch con desesperación pero no había rastro de la pequeña bola dorada

—… Gryffindor vuelve a estar en posesión de la quaffle, esta vez es Vince quien recorre el campo…— gritó Daniels.

— ¡AY!

Vince por poco cayo de la escoba cuando Parkinson le pego con el bate por la cabeza

—Perdón, perdón— se disculpaba riéndose, mientras se alejaba y la multitud lo abucheaba— me confundí, pensé que era la bludger.

Como venganza uno de los gemelos Prewett le dio de lleno con el bate a Dolohov quien había recuperado la quaffle en la cara rompiéndole la nariz.

— ¡Penalti! — Gritaba la señora Hooch fuera de sí— penalti para Slytherin por ataque deliberado contra su cazador.

—Narcisa se prepara para lanzar— indicaba Daniels, mientras Slytherin y Gryffindor aguantaban la respiración— ¡SI! ¡MARCO, MARCO! SETENTA A CUARENTA, SLYTHERIN ENCABEZA— gritaba el comentarista mientras Slytherin gritaba de entusiasmo.

Sirius marco 50 a 70. Los gemelos Prewett bajaron en picado para situarse a su lado, Parkinson y Lestrange aprovecharon la ausencia de los gemelos para lanzar al guardameta león una bludger, le dio en el estómago, el chico dio una vuelta en el aire, sujetándose a la escoba, respirando con dificultad. La señora Hooch detuvo el juego.

— ¡Solo se puede atacar al guardameta si la quaffle está dentro del área! — Gritó a Parkinson y Lestrange— ¡Penalti para Gryffindor!

— ¡Malfoy es un excelente guardameta! — Dijo Daniels a la multitud, mientras Sirius esperaba el silbato de la señora Hooch para lanzar— ¡Excelente! Pero Black es un gran cazador, lo lleva en la sangre. Será muy difícil detener este golpe, realmente muy difícil… ¡PERO SI NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡LO HA PARADO!

La afición de Slytherin estaba ronca de tanto gritar. Sacaban solo veinte puntos de ventaja, pero eso no importaba porque si Higgs cogía la snitch el juego seria suyo.

Sucedió lo esperado— Oigan — grito Daniels señalando a un punto en el campo encima de la portería de Gryffindor— ¿No es esa la snitch?

Los Gryffindors ya no podían gritar más, llevaban a su buscador en hombros, James todavía tenía la snitch firmemente sujetada en su mano derecha, sonreía burlón a su prima, los jugadores de Slytherin molestos por la derrota, se dirigían a la sala común.


	7. Beso fogoso

La sala común de Slytherin estaba silenciosa, los jugadores se hallaban enfurruñados en los muebles.

—Vamos cariño— le decía Nott a Narcisa— dame un beso, anda— insistía mientras buscaba la boca de la rubia, Malfoy estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre él y molerlo a maldiciones

— ¡Déjame en paz ya! — Estalló la chica, todos se quedaron en shock, ella nunca reaccionaba asi, Dromeda tuvo que fingir que tomaba su jugo de calabaza para no soltar una carcajada— no te voy a besar cuando tú quieras, es cuando a mí me dé la gana, y ¿sabes qué? Hazme un favor, metete en el bosque prohibido y ¡piérdete!— se volteó a acariciar el oscuro cabello de su hermana que llevaba todo el rato con el vaso en la boca, aguantando la risa, Nott se levantó y salió hecho una furia de la sala común, humillado. Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que Rabastan grito lo más fuerte que pudo hacia la salida:

— ¡MANDILÓN! — y todos estallaron en una fuerte carcajada, Malfoy riendo más fuerte que todos, disfrutó enormemente la escena, le encantaba saber que la chica también tenía su carácter.

—Lucius— lo llamo Narcisa, el levanto la vista hacia ella, lo estaba mirando con cara de niña buena, pensó que si esa era la buena, ya quería ver la cara de niña mala— ¿hoy no haremos rondas verdad?

—Claro que si— respondió el, Narcisa hizo un puchero y por un momento estuvo a punto de sentarse a su lado, apretujarla, besarla y decirle que si no quería hacer las rondas no las harían, pero recordó que estaba siendo observado por todos y añadió— es nuestra responsabilidad, y yo no soy ningún irresponsable— esta vez fue Andrómeda quien respondió, con los ojos entrecerrados, a Lucius casi le da un patatús por el parecido que esta tenía con Bellatrix

— ¿Estás insinuando acaso que los Black somos unos irresponsables? — Pregunto amenazadoramente.

—Para nada— respondió el con simplicidad— solo dije que yo no soy ningún irresponsable— volteo la cara indiferente a la ventana donde una lechuza marrón que acababa de pararse con un pergamino en el pico.

—Es de James— le dijo Narcisa a Andrómeda mientras le quitaba el pergamino doblado del pico, lo abrió y se fijó que no tenía nada escrito.

— ¿Para qué te manda James _cuatro ojos_ Potter un pergamino en blanco? — pregunto Avery curioso

—La curiosidad mato al gato Avery— le dijo Andrómeda mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara, luego río— bueno vayan a hacer su estúpida ronda, nos vemos después Cissy— le dijo y subió con el pergamino que le quito a su hermana menor.

Al rato de empezar la ronda fue Lucius quien rompió el sepulcral silencio

—Andrómeda como que se molestó ¿no? — Le pregunto Lucius burlón, mientras recorrían el pasillo de los encantamientos.

—Claro— respondió ella sin darle importancia al asunto, ambos iban con sus varitas encendidas— prácticamente me dijiste irresponsable.

—Oh, vamos Narcisa— exclamó con fastidio deteniéndose al lado de una armadura y recostándose de la pared— sabes que no quise decir eso

Ella también se detuvo y lo miró, apuntándolo con su varita, para que la luz lo bañara completamente, se veía tan sexy recostado de manera despreocupada contra la pared, no llevaba túnica ni corbata y su platinado cabello, que normalmente estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, se encontraba un poco desordenado, tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, le encantaba esa sonrisa, ladeo un poco la cabeza y siguió observándolo y ella sabía que él también la veía, tenía la vista en sus pálidas piernas, sabía que a él le encantaban, subió la mirada a sus pechos, esta vez la camisa estaba totalmente cerrada y asegurada por la corbata, ella miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera, tenía que reunirse con sus primos y su hermana a la una de la madrugada en la casa de los gritos, y de verdad quería ir, y tomar hasta perder la conciencia, pego un salto cuando vio la hora, eran las once y cuarenta, tenía menos de una hora y media para convencer a Malfoy de que la deje ir temprano, sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, donde tenía sujetada la varita, era él, ahora la tenía sujeta por la muñeca, lo miro extrañada, él tenía todavía esa sonrisita de suficiencia.

— ¿A mí también me vas a mandar a perderme en el bosque Black? — le preguntó en un susurro, jalándola hacía el, sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó intentando soltarse de su agarre

—De que yo te quiero besar— dijo pegándola a el de un tirón, ella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrar imaginándose lo tonta que debería verse en ese momento, se dio media vuelta dejándola a ella con la espalda contra la pared, tomo sus dos manos y las apoyo en la dura piedra sobre la cabeza de la chica, que ahora lo miraba divertido, definitivamente eso le gustaba— ¿te gusta? — y sin esperar respuesta alguna de ella se apoderó de su boca, de aquellos labios carmín, con los que más de una vez se descubría soñando despierto, su olor lo embriagaba, le nublaba los sentidos, soltó una de sus manos y la llevo hacia su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, pegándola más a su cuerpo caliente, la chiquilla aprovecho su mano libre para agarrarlo por el cabello y tirar violentamente de él, no era tan sumisa como todos creían, no era esa niña buena y obediente que mostraba ser, era una mujer que sentía y deseaba, y en ese momento lo deseaba a _él_ y como toda Black no se detendría hasta obtenerlo. Su brazo fuerte la rodeaba por la cintura y la apretaba, haciendo que deliciosos escalofríos la recorrieran por completo, devoraba su boca, con claro deseo, intentó separarse solo para fastidiarlo y tomar control de la situación y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escucho su gruñido, molesto, porque él no tenía ninguna intención de separarse de su deliciosa presa, la vio molesto, pero la lujuria no abandono aquellos grises ojos, que estaban más oscuros que nunca, imagino los suyos así también, capturo el labio inferior del chico y lo mordió haciendo que sangrara un poco, el siseó ruidosamente y aplico más fuerza de la necesaria a sus manos y la lastimó, pero no le importó ni a ella ni a él, seguramente le quedarían las marcas de las salvajes manos del Slytherin y eso la encendió más, el rubor se extendió por sus pálidas mejillas, él sonrió encantado y se dirigió a su cuello, dándole suaves besos, mientras que susurraba en su oído— te quiero para mí— acarició sus tersos muslos, era tan bella, y verla en ese estado lo ponía a mil, tenerla allí, arrinconada contra una pared y su cuerpo, subió su falda mientras se apoderaba de su cuello, la chica le araño el suyo mientras gemía de placer, la mordió suavemente y volvió a besarla ferozmente, le encantaba que no fuera sumisa, que respondiera a sus besos y violentas caricias de igual manera, la parte baja de su vientre estaba respondiendo, despertando, no iba a poder controlar más, aunque tampoco es que quisiera detenerse, pero no era la manera en que quería poseerla, no así, como si ella fuera una cualquiera, se despegó un poco del esbelto cuerpo de la rubia y la miró, ella también lo miró y asintió sonriendo, otra cosa que le encantaba de ella, se entendían con una simple mirada, eso bastaba para decirse todo lo que sentían.

—Cissy…— ella sonrió hacia el hecho de que la llamara por su diminutivo— sal conmigo— no era una petición, era una orden y dejaba claro que no admitía una negativa por parte suya.

—Está bien— respondió ella suave y cariñosamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre duro pecho el heredero, el cerro los ojos en señal de disfrute y una autentica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— pero por los momentos— añadió mirándolo intensamente— me tengo que ir— y le dio un suave beso en los pálidos labios y se fue perdiendo a propósito en los pasillos por si el chico la seguía.

Cuando llego al jardín, empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el sauce boxeador, tomo una rama larga y apretó el nudo, cuando estuvo a la casa de los gritos, se acostó en la destrozada cama, que hace años había logrado hacerle unas reparaciones, empezó por rememorar cada uno de los acontecimientos ocurridos apenas un momento, desde el cabello de Malfoy sobre su cara, como la arrinconaba contra la pared como si fuera una presa a la que llevaba un rato persiguiendo, su olor, la fuerza de sus brazos, sus besos, su duro pecho, lo duro que había empezado a ponerse se encontró nuevamente caliente, se mordió los labios con picardía mientras cerraba los ojos, pequeños escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, se obligó a controlarse, y pensar en otra cosa, abrió los ojos nuevamente todo estaba limpio como cada vez que ellos iban a reunirse allí, imaginó que había sido Lupin, él era es más tranquilo de los merodeadores, donde estaban sus primos James y Sirius, ambos Gryffindor, se sorprendió elogiando a sus primos por su inteligencia, habían descubierto unos cuantos pasadizos que conducían a Hogsmeade lo que era perfecto porque asi conseguían licor y sus acostumbradas bombas fétidas sin tener que pasarla por las rigurosas medidas de seguridad del fastidioso conserje. Su tía Walburga siempre repudio a Sirius, aunque delante de los Black Rosier se la pasaba jactándose delante de su padre que él jamás pudo hacer que su madre engendrara a un primogénito y que ella fácilmente había hecho dos, pero cuando su primogénito quedo en Gryffindor, se hizo más evidente del odio de su tía a su primo y el hecho de que Sirius tampoco colaborara para mejorar la relación no hacía que ella le cogiera afecto, James por otro lado, de él si esperaban que fuera Gryffindor, después de todo su tía Dorea también Slytherin se había casado con Charlus Potter y su linaje era Gryffindor. James y sus padres solo iban a su casa cuando no iban Walburga y Orión porque ambas parejas se detestaban y no dudaban ni un minuto en maldecirse para quedarse tranquilos, definitivamente eran sus tíos favoritos aunque no se lo haría saber a sus otros tíos, _los incestuosos_ como ella y sus hermanas los llamaban, escuchó ruidos que venían de abajo pero no se molestó en acomodarse.


	8. Salida a Hogsmeade

Estaban a mediados de noviembre cuando se planifico otra visita a Hogsmeade, muchos aprovecharían esa salida para empezar a hacer las compras navideñas, ver a sus familiares o simplemente distraerse. Narcisa apenas despertaba, se volteó hacia su lado izquierdo, pensando en que no había tenido oportunidad de estar a solas con Malfoy desde su ultimo apasionado encuentro, sabía que las cosas eran distintas ahora, que no solo quería un acoston, porque si no la hubiera tomado aquella misma noche cuando la tenía contra la pared, pero no iba a ilusionarse con nada hasta estar segura, se levantó y fue al baño para ducharse, cuando salió empezó a buscar en su baúl lo que se pondría, saco toda la ropa, al final se decidió por una falda verde oscuro y un suéter negro, unas pantimedias del mismo color, unas zapatillas sencillas y una chaqueta hasta las rodillas, busco sus guantes de piel de dragón, ya había nieve, estaba buscando la ropa que le dejaría a los elfos para que lavaran, cuando se da cuenta de que le falta una corbata, se dijo que debería comprar otra hoy. Bajo a la sala común donde ya habían unos cuantos alumnos, entre un grupo de séptimo estaba su hermana, se dirigió hacia ella que se despidió de los demás y salieron juntas al patio, donde Filch verificaría sus permisos y partirían al pueblo. Cuando llegaron allí, se reunieron con sus primos y sus amigos en las tres escobas.

—Aquí están— Andrómeda volvió a la mesa con whisky de fuego— se salvan de que soy mayor de edad y puedo pedir este tipo de bebidas.

Bebieron, hablaron, bromearon, riendo y siguieron bebiendo…

—Una dama tan hermosa no debería tomar ese tipo de bebidas— le dijo una voz aterciopelada en el oído.

—Y ¿qué sugiere usted que tome? Señor Malfoy— le respondió volteándose, los Gryffindor se prepararon para sacar sus varitas, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el Slytherin.

—Despreocúpense— comento con una sonrisa irónica— que hoy ustedes no me importan— se volvió hacia Narcisa y le ofreció una mano enguantada— ¿me hace el honor de dar una vuelta conmigo señorita Black? — ella lo aceptó ante la mirada atónita de los chicos, su hermana no se mostraba sorprendida, sin embargo entrecerró sus ojos oscuros hacía el chico.

Cuando llevaban un rato paseando, él la tomo de la mano y rompió el silencio.

—Cissy— la llamó volteándola para que quedaran de frente— lamento no haberte dado la atención que te mereces después de, bueno, la última ronda que hicimos juntos.

—Tranquilo Lucius— le respondió— después de todo no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo y seguro has estado muy ocupado.

— ¿Dé que hablas? — Preguntó el chico entrecerrando los ojos, y apretándola levemente por los hombros.

—Nada, Bella me dijo que estas muy interesado en unirte a las filas de ese tal Lord Voldemort, que no debería involucrarme contigo, y es que además, para nadie es un secreto que te la pasas practicando maldiciones oscuras junto a tus amigos a los chicos de primero de Hufflepuff— le comentó como si nada, mientras se deshacía del agarre y formaba una sonrisa falsa.

— ¿Qué sabes de Él? — preguntó, se irguió cuan alto era, parecía amenazante, pero ella estaba muy acostumbrada a esas miradas por parte de Bellatrix como para asustarse.

—Que está muy interesado en desinfectar al mundo de los sangre sucia y de los muggles— dijo ella con la barbilla en alto, también seria— es firme seguidor de los ideales de Salazar Slytherin, y que le está dando unos que otros pequeños problemas al ministerio de magia— esta vez sonrió burlona.

—Y ¿qué opinas de eso? — Preguntó, suspicaz.

—Lo que yo opine sobre ese tema no importa mucho— respondió, pero al ver la expresión en su rostro, prefirió darla, tampoco quería que estuvieran enojados por todo el pueblo, y lo mejor era zanjar ese asunto de una buena vez— yo no simpatizo con sangre sucias o mestizos, tampoco con traidores a la sangre, Lucius— se detuvo al ver la sonrisa burlona de él— sé que se todos ustedes se preguntan el porqué de que le hable a James y a Sirius cuando ellos parecen simpatizar con todos y cada uno de esos asquerosos sangre sucia de Gryffindor y todo el colegio, pero son mis primos, prácticamente nos hemos criado juntos y tienes que saber Lucius, por si llegamos a entendernos en un futuro, que para mí esta primero mi familia, así tenga que llevarme por delante a quien sea, pero eso sí, si hay algo que no tolero es la traición de su parte — culminó, con la frente en alto, fulminando con la mirada al chico frente a ella.

Después de esa agradable plática, ambos fueron a la sucursal de Madame Malkin que había en el pueblo para que Narcisa pudiera comprar la corbata que necesitaba, todo el rato Lucius estuvo sonriendo, pues no le había comentado el pequeño detalle de la tenía el en su baúl, luego de eso fueron a Honeydukes, donde él se compró unos diablillos de pimienta, y unas chupetas de sangre según él, porque tenía que cobrarse una que le había hecho Dolohov durante el verano, ella solo se compró un montón de chocolates argumentando divertida que era para la depresión.

—Por cierto ¿ya te compraste tu vestido para el baile de compromiso de Bella? — Pregunto en tono casual— yo no he comprado mi traje, podemos ir en las vacaciones de navidad a Twilfitt y Tatting, venden ropa de mejor calidad que en Madame Malkin.

—Compromiso de Bella ¿con quién? — preguntó estupefacta, deteniéndose y obligando al chico a hacer otro tanto.

El chico se burló un momento— vaya, asi que no sabías— dijo divertido— pues sí, Rodolphus Lestrange pidió su mano hace unos días a tu padre, se casarán pronto, a finales de Enero…

—Pff, siempre supe que ese Rorry estaba loquito por mi hermana, pero no que lograría convencerla para casarse— comentó distraída, estaba molesta porque Bellatrix no le había dicho nada, y ella sabía que no le gustaba ser la última en enterarse de todo y más si tenía que ver con su familia, de cualquier manera mantuvo su rostro sereno, de niña buena y educada, Lucius la detuvo suavemente y le sonrió.

—No hace falta que te pongas tu mascara de "no me importa nada" conmigo, yo sé que estas molesta por la forma tan pesada en que respiras y porque tus ojos se ponen más oscuros de lo que ya son— y luego añadió como quien no quiere la cosa— claro, que también te pones asi cuando estas excitada— la chica abrió muchísimo los ojos y la boca, el soltó una carcajada— pero como ahorita no te hecho ni dicho nada, deduzco que estas molesta— y volvió a reír.

—Tonto, estas muy chistosito— dijo ella dándole un golpecito en el pecho mientras las mejillas le ardían.


	9. La guerra de comida

Nevaba muy fuerte esa mañana, tanto que estaba arropado hasta la cabeza, ni siquiera uno de sus cabellos platinados fuera de la sabana, el frío era horrible, decidió que se saltaría la primera clase, ni siquiera quería pararse de la cama y eso que se moría del hambre, sin embargo solo tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza, y no tenía nada que ver con alguna taza de chocolate caliente acompañada de unas tostadas con crema de mantequilla, sino con algo mejor, una rubia con piel de porcelana y labios rojo carmín, no iba negar que le encantaba y que sería la esposa perfecta, _¿esposa?_ Ok, iba demasiado rápido, ya se estaba volviendo loco, no la tomo hace semanas, porque ella no era ninguna de esas facilonas, pero él no se quería casar tan pronto, es más estaba seguro de que no la había hecho su mujer por lo incomodo del sitio, no porque la quisiera o alguna ridiculez de esas, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera estaba convencido, decidió levantarse e ir a desayunar para quitarse a la chica de la cabeza, se duchó, vistió y bajo a la sala común, que estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, parece que nadie quería salir por el horrible frío que hacia fuera, se vio aplastado como sardina en lata, sintió la urgencia de salir de allí cuando le empezó a picar la nuca insistentemente, se volteó y se encontró con que cierta rubia que lo tenía caminando de cabeza lo estaba mirando, dedicándole una provocativa mirada seductora, solo para él, con esos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban, iba a ir a donde estaba y preguntarle si se sentía como él, cuando su paso se vio cortado por Samilla.

—Vamos amor, a desayunar— dijo y se abrazó tan fuerte que pensó que se moriría por falta de aire, ni siquiera volvió a voltear hacía la ojiazul, salió de la sala derechito al gran comedor.

Apenas se sentó se fijó que estaba entrando ella, del brazo de Nott, aquello le enfureció muchísimo, saco su varita sin que nadie lo notara y con un hechizo no verbal levito un puré de vaya a saber de qué cosa y lo dirigió hacía Nott que en ese momento le estaba dando la espalda mientras le arreglaba un mechón a Narcisa, en el último momento Avery lo tropezó sin querer, haciendo que soltara el puré en la cabeza de la chica. El comedor quedo en completo silencio, mientras ella sorprendida se quitaba la crema de los ojos, al mismo tiempo que Samilla rompió en fuertes carcajadas, al momento se empezaban a escuchar risitas indiscretas, la rubia al ver a Samilla riéndose descaradamente, se dirigió enfurecida a la mesa de Ravenclaw que era la que tenía más cerca, tomo una manzana particularmente grande y haciendo gala de sus habilidades como cazadora estrella, se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Parkinson, dándole justo en el ojo derecho. Los Gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas, al tiempo que los gemelos pelirrojos, junto a los merodeadores se levantaron anunciando una guerra de comida.

— ¡Inaceptable! — Gritaba furiosa la profesora McGonagall mientras esperaban en el despacho del director— me sorprenden estos espectáculos de su parte señorita Black, mire que lanzarle una manzana a la señorita Parkinson en la cara, la pudo haber herido de gravedad, cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin.

— ¡Pero si ella fue quien empezó! — Se levantó furiosa de la silla, salpicando a todos del puré que todavía tenía en el cabello— ¡yo venía entrando de lo más tranquila con Nott cuando me aventó ese cuenco de puré o que se yo lo que tenía!

—No se atreva a levantarme la voz señorita Black— le dijo de vuelta la profesora— usted no vio que haya sido ella la causante

—Ya, todos tranquilos por favor— el profesor Dumbledore había llegado con sus brillantes ojos azules centelleando— es claramente inaceptable la actitud de todos, señores Prewett, jóvenes Black, Potter, Nott y Malfoy, cumplirán castigos todos, en una hora deberán reportarse con sus jefes de casa, ahora por favor vayan a cambiarse.

Los Gryffindor estaban desternillados de la risa, estaban acostumbrados a tantos castigos que ya ni se preocupaban, se fueron a su sala común. Los tres Slytherin se quedaron parados, no hablaban ni se veían, solo estaban parados en medio del pasillo, Lucius empezó a secarse el cabello con la túnica después de que Sirius le echara encima una jarra de jugo de calabaza, saco un pañuelo del bolsillo lo secó y se acercó hacía Narcisa para empezar a quitarle del rostro el puré que había resbalado de su cabello.

—No la toques Malfoy— le dijo enojado dándole un empujón— no tenías por qué meterte en el gran comedor.

Lucius soltó un bufido— Me metí a cubrir a Narcisa, porque tú, te escondiste debajo de una mesa para no ensuciarte, y cuando viste que me fui de cabeza a defenderla ahí si saliste.

—Yo no necesito que ninguno de ustedes dos me defiendan— decía ella calmadamente— tu— dijo señalando hacía Nott— eres un cobarde, y tu Lucius porque no te vas a ver a Samilla y de verdad me dejas tranquila, después de todo andas muy interesado en ella, si se la pasan desayunando juntos— levanto la barbilla, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Es un imbécil, que se quede con la estúpida esa— decía furiosa mientras entraba en la habitación desvistiéndose, tiraba todo, estaba histérica, y de repente le entraron ganas de ser su hermana y romper todo, hasta de matar a alguien, respiro, una, dos, no se calmaba, tres, cuatro, cinco, diez, veinte, daba vueltas furiosa mientras se quitaba las pantimedias mojadas de chocolate, esa perra de Parkinson le lanzó encima el líquido hirviendo, tenía los muslos rojos, se metió en el baño y se duchó con agua tibia, quitándose todos los residuos de comida del cabello, rostro y cuello. En el dormitorio de los chicos, llegaron dos, que fácilmente podían matarse allí mismo, se miraron con odio, Lucius busco ropa en su baúl y se dirigió al baño de los prefectos. Una vez allí se sumergió en un baño de burbujas con una serie de esencias para relajarse, definitivamente que Narcisa era una maleducada y malagradecida, recibió la mayoría de los tortazos por ella en esa ridícula guerra de comida y ella le sale con que se vaya a ver cómo está la fastidiosa de Parkinson, que estaba empeñada en casarse con él, pero por favor, ninguna mujer de esa familia tenía el carácter suficiente para criar un niño Malfoy. Se hundió hasta la nariz, entrecerrando los ojos, frustrado, enfurruñado, ella no tenía derecho a reclamarle cuando se la pasaba agarrada del brazo de ese soso de Nott, le provocaba lanzarle un avada y matarlo, para que la dejara en paz.


	10. El joven engreído y la chiquilla mimada

Slughorn los mando a organizar los libros de la sección prohibida en orden alfabético, no pudo haber encontrado un castigo más fastidioso, pero preferían ese a tener que limpiar la sala de trofeos sin magia, ignoraban cual fue el castigo impuesto a los Gryffindor pero tampoco les importaba, ellos tendrían que estar en la biblioteca después de que terminara la última clase.

—Profesor— interrumpió Narcisa— yo tengo clase de astronomía esta noche

—Pues me temo que deberá faltar a su clase señorita Black — le dijo el profesor de pociones, mirándola detenidamente— y que le sirva de lección, y piense en esto antes de volver a iniciar otra guerra de comida, francamente me sorprende esto de su parte, siempre ha tenido un comportamiento intachable, además de que es prefecta, ninguno de ustedes pongan en duda de que sus padres serán avisados por esta situación— y antes de que la chica pudiera abrir la boca, añadió—: no voy a tolerar otro escándalo de esta magnitud por parte de ningún alumno de mi casa, ahora váyanse al resto de sus clases.

Los tres Slytherin salieron del despacho del profesor, Nott tenía la cara roja de lo molesto que estaban mientras que los otros dos, parecían calmados.

—Cissy— empezó tomándola de las manos— en cuanto sepa quien inició esa guerra de comida te prometo que—

—Le prometes ¿qué Nott? — Lo interrumpió Lucius riendo burlonamente— ¿esconderte debajo de las mesas?

—Ya me tienes harto Malfoy— le respondió sacando su varita y poniendo a Narcisa detrás de él, mientras apuntaba al otro que fingía estar sorprendido, y sacaba lentamente la suya, le encantaba tener un motivo para lastimarlo y vengarse, Nott empezaba a hacer una floritura, pero él fue más rápido.

—_Expelliarmus_— lo desarmó— ¡_Stupefy_! — añadió, haciendo que el chico saliera volando y se golpeara contra la pared que tenía detrás, tomo la varita que había en el piso y se la lanzó, luego se volteó a la chica que lo miraba con una levísima expresión de ¿satisfacción?, pero ella no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta y se fue por uno de los pasillos, él también se iba a ir y dejar al idiota allí tirado, pero eso sería tener que aguantar luego incómodos interrogatorios, u otro castigo en lo que el imbécil soltara toda la sopa, lo apuntó con la varita— _Obliviate_— lo haría olvidar el pequeño duelo— _Movilicorpus_— lo alzó por el tobillo y se aseguró de tomar una fotografía mental, se lo llevó antes de que el profesor saliera de su despacho y lo dejo tirado detrás de una armadura en algún pasillo, para luego irse a sus clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—La puerta no se abrirá hasta que hayan terminado con su castigo— le dijo la señora Pince— y cuidadito con intentar sacar un libro de aquí sin permiso— añadió mirándolos severamente.

La anciana bibliotecaria se fue y los dos chicos empezaron con el castigo, sabían que no saldrían sino en la madrugada porque allí había al menos mil libros. Luego de dos horas ya iban por la letra _K_, mientras hablaban de trivialidades.

— ¿Sabías que encontraron a Nott sin conocimiento detrás de una armadura? — pregunto Narcisa haciendo como sí Lucius no supiera.

— ¿En serio? — El chico le siguió el juego, divertido— ¿sabes que pudo haberle pasado?

—No, para nada, se encuentra en la enfermería, inconsciente— sonreía, aunque por lo oscuro del lugar donde se encontraba, él no podía verla— _Lumus Maxima_— se ilumino todo el lugar, dejo la varita a un lado y continuo buscando libros.

—Mmm, bueno mira, yo lamento que estés aquí cumpliendo castigo— empezó el chico.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? — Le preguntó— tu Parkinson fue quien me lanzó el puré no tú— añadió distraídamente.

—Mmm bueno, no— comento él— de hecho fui yo quien lo lanzó, es que se lo que—

— ¿Qué? — Le exclamo ella— ¿acaso te pareció muy divertido verme humillada en el gran comedor? — Su rostro reflejaba furia e indignación— ¿estás loco o qué? — Le gritaba— me han castigado por tu culpa y eso sin mencionar lo que me prepararan mis padres cuando se enteren mañana y yo regrese a casa por vacaciones.

—Ya cállate— le gritaba él también— deja de gritar, ni siquiera me dejas explicarte— la tomo por ambos brazos y la zarandeo fuertemente.

— ¿Y qué me vas a explicar? — le respondió ella, soltándose de un jalón— no me importa, ¿por qué no terminas de aceptar que te gusto?, es más fácil eso, a que hagas esas tonterías para llamar mi atención.

— ¿Qué me gustas? — sintió que se le subieron los colores a las mejillas y se controló— ¿cómo puede gustarme alguien que se la pasa guindada del brazo de un imbécil y que también se la pasa pegada de su boca como si no tuvieran nada más importante que hacer?, tu eres la que tiene una guerra estúpida con Samilla ¡por mí ! —puso la pelota de su lado.

—Por favor, no seas ridículo— le escupió— yo no me voy a estar peleando con un intento de mujer como ella, y menos ¡por ti!, eres un arrogante, que se cree que porque tiene dinero y poder, puede hacer lo que le venga en gana y tener a quien quiera comiendo de su mano.

—Bueno, pues yo tampoco estoy interesado en una muchachita mimada y malcriada, que se cree la última cerveza de mantequilla del desierto— le grito también— y definitivamente, vamos a apurarnos con esto, porque no quiero seguir viéndote la cara, Black— le dijo mirándola de abajo hacia arriba.

—Si, por favor— la chica hizo otro tanto— yo tampoco quiero seguir aguantándote, Malfoy— le escupió el apellido con asco y le lanzo una mirada que solo tenía reservada para los sangre sucia.

Terminaron cerca de las tres de la madrugada, apenas pusieron el último libro en donde correspondía, la chica salió con paso apresurado hacia la sala común, pero cuando doblo una esquina, decidió ir al tercer piso, y ver si sus primos estaban en el salón de los trofeos. Se deslizo por los pasillos iluminados por la luz de la luna, rezaba cada vez que iba a doblar una esquina porque esperaba encontrarse con Filch o con su estúpida gata, incluso con _Peeves_, pero no había señal de nadie, subió corriendo de dos en dos unas escaleras para llegar al tercer piso, abrió la puerta y vio que los chicos todavía estaban allí, limpiando a mano cada trofeo del colegio, como unos elfos domésticos.

—Cissy— gritó Sirius— ¿qué haces acá? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? — Añadió al ver el semblante de su prima, que se sentó en un taburete— Nada— respondió ella cortante.

— ¿Cuál fue el castigo de ustedes? — le pregunto James que también la veía atentamente.

—Ordenar alfabéticamente los libros de la sección prohibida— respondió mientras se analizaba el estado de sus uñas, afortunadamente los chicos estaban por terminar, los Gryffindor siguieron bromeando, y a la media hora, todo estaba reluciente.

—Esta vez McGonagall no se esforzó en imponernos un buen castigo— sonrió satisfecho James— vámonos ya.

Los cinco salieron del salón sin rumbo, como los gemelos sentían que sobraban, se dirigieron al séptimo piso.

—Vamos al lago— dijo la chica, sus primos se miraron en silencio— no quiero ir a la sala común— explicó, al llegar al lago, se tiraron en la grama que ahora era blanca por la nieve, alejados de las ventanas para las miradas curiosas y se pusieron a ver el cielo nocturno, que estaba extrañamente despejado, era lo único que la relajaba— miren, _Sirius_— dijo señalando al cielo, su primo sonrió, sabía que a ella le pasaba algo, pero como no eran la clase de personas que iban por allí diciendo que sentían, porque según sus padres, eso era debilidad, se volteó a verla al mismo tiempo de James, ella tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, con una media sonrisa dibujada en su hermoso rostro.

Sirius carraspeó para llamar su atención— ¿te han dicho que eres más hermosa que la diosa Afrodita?, ¿y tan inteligente y astuta como Atenea? — él sabía que alabar a su prima no solo por su gran belleza sino también por su inteligencia le levantaba los ánimos, ella le sonrió.

—Sí, es cierto— agregó James— es más si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que somos primos, pss, hasta me caso contigo— le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el abdomen de su prima, y ella reía divertida.

—Si claro— dijo ella con sarcasmo, acariciándole su rebelde cabello— y de que te gusta la pelirroja que estudia contigo— Sirius estalló en carcajadas.

—Hermano ¡Te jo…!— su prima lo vio escandalizada— jo- jorobo— termino la frase atropelladamente.


	11. El sangre sucia

Llegó el mes de Diciembre y con él, el frío se hizo más insoportable, los chicos estaban levantándose para tomar el tren de regreso a casa por las vacaciones navideñas, después del desayuno partirían a Londres para encontrarse con sus familias en la mejor época del año.

Las miradas que ambos se dirigían eran ahora tan frías como el invierno que los abrazaba en ese momento, para nadie era diferente a como se trataban antes, excepto tal vez para Nott, que pensó que Narcisa se había enojado con Malfoy porque lo había atacado a él mes pasado, estaba seguro que se casaría con ella apenas la chica terminara el colegio, nada le complacería más que quitarle a Malfoy algo que él quería.

En el tren Narcisa compartió el compartimiento con Andrómeda, quien iba a leyendo una carta, vio pasar a Malfoy, cruzaron miradas por unos segundos y siguieron en lo suyo. Ya en la estación, las hermanas vieron a sus padres que fueron a recibirlas.

—Hijas— saludo Cygnus dándole un fugaz abrazo a sus hijas, pero mirando seriamente a la menor, que le devolvía una mirada inocente.

—Sabemos que el trimestre estuvo bastante movido, pero hablaremos de eso más tarde— dijo su madre, mientras saludaba con la mano a alguien detrás de ellas.

—Abraxas— exclamó su padre estrechando su mano a Malfoy padre, y a su hijo que estaba detrás— ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien Cygnus, Druella— besó la mano de su madre e hizo otro tanto con ella y Andrómeda, y Malfoy hijo, imito a su padre, menos con sus compañeras de colegio.

—Esperamos ansiosos la fiesta de Bellatrix en unos días— le comento Abraxas animadamente a los otros adultos.

—Nosotros más bien esperamos que en medio de la cena a nuestros hijos no les dé por iniciar otra guerra de comida— dijo Cygnus viendo a Narcisa y Lucius.

—Sería una completa vergüenza, otra escena como esa, y más en un acontecimiento importante para Bellatrix y Rodolphus, y también para la comunidad mágica— añadió mirando severamente a su hijo, que no aparto la mirada de su padre por más intimidante que fuera— bueno, nosotros debemos irnos ya, nos vemos en unos días— se despidieron y salieron de la estación.

—Padre, no hacía falta que me hicieras quedar mal ante el señor Malfoy— le comento Narcisa mientras se aparecían en la mansión.

—Y no hacía falta que tu hicieras quedar en ridículo a la familia Narcisa— dijo su padre molesto— y tu Andrómeda ¿dónde estabas? Que no impediste semejante locura por parte de tu hermana.

—En la biblioteca padre— le respondió ella tranquilamente, mientras hacía que las maletas volaran a sus respectivos dormitorios, cuando Bellatrix hizo su primera aparición.

—Hermanas— exclamo aburrida— que encantador es tenerlas aquí nuevamente— sonrió, pero sus hermanas no eran tan tontas como sus padres, sabían que era mentira, Bellatrix no se alegraba de ver a nadie— vamos a mi habitación y las ayudo a cambiarse— les ordenó.

Entraron en la habitación y Bellatrix empezó a caminar impaciente por ella.

— ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre Narcisa Cassiopeia Black hacer semejante ridículo en el desayuno?— Empezó, molesta, mirando con furia a su hermana— ¿sabes en la posición tan ridícula que nos has hecho quedar?

—Bella, fue solo una guerra de comida, no el fin del mundo— exclamó Narcisa, Bellatrix era siempre tan dramática, debió ser actriz de magiteatro.

— ¡Bueno, pues espero que no se vuelva a repetir! — le gritó, mientras Narcisa rodaba los ojos con impaciencia— y no me hagas esos gestos Cissy, ahora más que nunca debemos hacer respetar nuestra posición social, ahora que el señor tenebroso está a un paso de borrar del mapa a los malditos muggles— pero ya no hablaba para sus hermanas sino para sí misma, Andrómeda soltó un bufido de impaciencia.

—Por cierto Bella, gracias por avisarme de tu compromiso— dijo con sarcasmo la rubia, su hermana la miró con atención— sabes que me molesta ser la última en enterarme de todo.

— ¿Dé que hablas? — Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño— yo le escribí a Andrómeda al día siguiente y le dije que te avisara.

—Bueno— respondió la rubia fulminando a Andrómeda con su azul mirada— pues no me dijo nada.

— ¿Y entonces cómo lo sabes? — Interrogó Bellatrix.

—Me dijo Lucius mientras estábamos dando un paseo por el pueblo— dijo al tiempo que su hermana mayor hacía una mueca, molesta— ¿qué?

—Bueno, creo que te dije que te alejaras del _pelos plateados _Malfoy— le respondió haciendo énfasis en todas sus palabras, mientras que Andrómeda soltaba una carcajada.

—Oh no— replicó ella— tú me sugeriste que no estuviera muy cerca de él, ni que me encaprichara, y además ya eso no importa, si es por mí, que se multiplique por cero— y con eso culminó el asunto mientras las otras dos se miraban extrañadas.

—Es lo mejor Cissy— le dijo Bellatrix y se volteó para ver a Andrómeda— he recibido unas interesantes noticias de ti Dromeda— le dijo mirándola con atención, mientras los elfos aparecían con una pequeña merienda y anunciando que debían bajar para cenar en una hora, Bellatrix los corrió de la habitación dándole una patada a uno.

— ¿Ah sí? — Preguntó la aludida con fingido interés— y ¿acerca de qué?

—A ver— Bellatrix adoptó una expresión de querer recordar algo, pero solo era para darle dramatismo al asunto, porque todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, era drama— de que te entiendes con un asqueroso sangre sucia de Hufflepuff llamado Ted Tonks— le dijo al fin, fulminándola con la mirada, mientras que Andrómeda abría los ojos y la boca sorprendida y Narcisa que tomaba el té, se ahogó con él, y empezaba a ponerse roja.

—Eso no es cierto— le respondió Andrómeda inmediatamente, pero se vio interrumpida por su hermana mayor, que sacaba un sobre de su túnica.

— ¿Ah sí? — le dijo fingiendo ser inocente, mientras sus ojos brillaban amenazadoramente— te confieso que al principio no pensé que fueras tan estúpida como para atreverte a cometer semejante estupidez, traicionar a tu apellido, saliendo con un asqueroso impuro, que esa idiotez solo la podían cometer esos idiotas primos nuestros, y es que los Gryffindor están acostumbrados a mezclarse con la escoria— escupía cada palabra, mientras sacaba algo del sobre— hasta que me mandaron esto.

Andrómeda tomo lo que su hermana le entregaba, eran unas fotografías mágicas, donde estaba ella con Tonks, abrazándose o besándose, Narcisa quien las veía por detrás abrió la boca horrorizada y la tapo con una mano.

—Te advierto que si no terminas con ese absurdo noviazgo al regresar al colegio— le dijo quitándole las fotos— esto, le llegara a mis padres tan misteriosamente como me llego a mí, ahora déjenme sola.

Cada una se fue a su habitación, a cambiarse, para luego bajar a cenar con sus padres.

—Hijas— las llamo su madre— mañana iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar sus vestidos para la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana— les comunicó—, asi que deben levantarse temprano, y estar aquí para el desayuno.

—Narcisa, ahora explícanos que bicho te pico para agredir a la señorita Parkinson— le pidió su padre en tono severo.

—Padre, yo iba entrando con Nott al gran comedor como de costumbre— empezó ella, sosteniendo la pesada mirada de su padre, y la de su madre también— cuando sin previo aviso me cayó en la cabeza un bol con puré— su padre levanto una ceja— bueno, todo el comedor se quedó en silencio, excepto por esa Parkinson que empezó a burlarse de mi— su padre adoptó una expresión de indignación cuando su hija pronunció la palabra _burla, _Bellatrix se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino y su madre apretaba los cubiertos que tenía en la mano con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se les pusieron blancos— y bueno, haya sido o no ella, yo no iba a permitir que se estuviera riendo de mí y por eso le lance la manzana en la cara— dijo levantando el mentón— claro, mi intención no era desatar una guerra en medio del desayuno—. Añadió luego de probar bocado.

—Bueno pues en ese caso— le dijo Bellatrix que ya se había metido a la boca lo que tenía en el tenedor— bien hecho, quisiera saber que se cree esa estúpida para burlarse de una Black.

—Ese vocabulario Bella, pero aún asi es cierto— coincidió su padre— sin embargo no quiero otra escenita como esa Narcisa, o te castigare mandándote al cuarto de los elfos domésticos— la chica sabía que no era cierto, pero igual fingió una expresión de terror.

—Si padre— respondió ella y siguieron con la cena.


	12. El vestido rojo

— ¡Al callejón Diagon!

—Bueno hijas vayamos a Twilfitt y Tatting a comprar todo— les decía Druella a sus hijas menores mientras caminaba.

Al llegar al local, fueron recibidas con los acostumbrados elogios por uno de los dueños, ya que el otro se encontraba ocupado con un cliente.

—Niñas, vayan ojeando y probándose los que les guste— le ordenó su madre.

Cada una se fue por su lado, revisando los hermosos y carísimos vestidos que habían en la tienda, escogió uno que le llamó la atención de inmediato, a pesar de ser rojo oscuro, era precioso, asi que decidió probárselo de igual manera, afortunadamente quedaba uno de su talla, se fue al probador. Le quedaba precioso, ajustado por delante hasta la cintura, dejando toda su espalda al descubierto, y la falda era toda suelta hasta las rodillas. Se acomodó el cabello que le caía en cascada por la espalda y salió del probador para mostrárselo a su madre.

—Vaya, vaya, quien viera a la princesa de Slytherin vestida de rojo— dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, lo reconoció al instante, esa manera de hablar solo podía ser de una persona, se volteó y lo encaró.

—Malfoy— dijo con despreció, sus miradas chocaron, el chico la veía descaradamente con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, estaba impecable como siempre, guapo, como siempre, pero aún asi no se le olvidaba lo del puré, lo que hizo que lo mirara con más desprecio.

—Que hermosa te ves Cissy— le dijo su madre, quien no había notado la presencia del joven Malfoy— aunque debo agregar que ese color, mmm, no me gusta que sea rojo, ¿no lo hay en verde o en azul?

—Señora Black— Lucius se hizo notar, tomo la mano de la señora Black y la besó educadamente.

—Lucius querido, no había notado que estabas aquí— le sonrió y volvió la mirada hacía su hija menor, arrugando levemente el ceño— cariño, dame tu opinión de caballero, ¿crees que le queda bien ese color a Narcisa?

Narcisa vio a Lucius amenazadoramente mientras su madre daba vueltas a su alrededor— El diseño es muy lindo y se le ve muy bien— le respondió, mirando a la chica— pero el color es tan Gryffindor— añadió, al tiempo que sonreía burlón.

— ¿Ves Cissy? —coincidió su madre mirándola, pero más vale que no, la chica hizo un puchero que en opinión de Lucius se le veía francamente precioso, la hacía parecer casi un ángel— no, no me mires así, no soy tu padre, a mí no me vas a convencer con esa carita, no señor— pero al notar que su hija estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche por el vestido, cedió— ah ya, está bien Cissy, puedes llevarlo— su hija sonrió encantada.

—En ese caso— interrumpió el chico, mientras se quitaba la elegante túnica negra con bordes plateados para entregárselo al sastre— deberías llevar tu cabello recogido. Señora Black, nos vemos en la fiesta.

—Adiós querido— respondió ella, volteándose a sus hijas, Andrómeda había elegido un hermoso vestido color verde botella.

—Cissy— la llamo su madre— veo que te llevas bien con el joven Malfoy— insinuó.

—Si madre, buenísimo— respondió ella sarcásticamente, afortunadamente su madre no lo había notado.

—Qué bueno mi amor, el es un muchacho muy apuesto, caballeroso y tan educado— seguía su madre— además de que es sangre pura y adinerado, definitivamente me gusta para una Black, tal vez deberíamos arreglar un compromiso contigo— la muchacha se horrorizó e intentó mantener la compostura, mientras Andrómeda aguantaba la risa— ¿sabes si esta de novio con alguien?

—Sí, con Parkinson— respondió sin pensarlo dos veces, ya hablaría con el rubio oxigenado en la fiesta.

—Es una lástima— dijo su madre, sin lamentarlo en realidad, porque si ella quería a Malfoy para su hija, lo obtendría, sonrió para sus adentros.


	13. El compromiso de Bella

El día del compromiso, la casa se encontraba perfectamente adornada para recibir a los invitados, su madre se había encargado personalmente de todos los detalles y la mansión lucia espectacular, era una excelente anfitriona, haciendo que las fiestas de la familia Black siempre sean las mejores, y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Los invitados empezaron a llegar, Narcisa estaba en su dormitorio, colocándose los pendientes dorados y su acostumbrada cadena, se veía preciosa, pero no sabía qué hacer con su cabello, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre desde abajo:

—Abraxas, bienvenido

—Mierda, tengo que apurarme— se decía mientras se daba pequeños toques con su varita en distintos puntos de su cara para maquillarse, decidió recogerse el cabello, asi dejaría su espalda descubierta, se vio casi cinco veces en el espejo para asegurarse que estaba perfecta antes de bajar. Cuando llego a la escalera principal, noto que ya habían llegado más invitados, pero no había rastro de Malfoy, estaba segura que haber escuchado a su madre saludar al señor Abraxas, la vislumbró, preciosa como siempre recibiendo a sus tíos Orión y Walburga y a sus primos Sirius y Regulus, se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Tía, tío— saludo educadamente a sus tíos, que le sonrieron de vuelta— Sirius— su primo le sonrió— Reg— apapachó a su primo, que se puso como un tomate.

—Te ves preciosa sobrina— alagó su tío, sonriéndole todavía, mientras su tía asentía lentamente con la cabeza.

—Gracias— sonrió encantada, como cada vez que le decían lo preciosa que era, dirigió la vista hacia Druella— madre, escuche que saludaste al señor Abraxas, ¿dónde está Lucius? — cuando pregunto por el chico, vio por el rabillo del ojo que su tía había parado la oreja.

—Aja sobrina, ¿interesada por el joven Malfoy? —le pregunto en tono picarón.

—Ja, ja— río su madre educadamente— él ya sale con alguien, Walburga— se volteó hacía su hija— está en el jardín cariño— le guiñó un ojo mientras guiaba a sus cuñados al salón de fiestas.

Narcisa salió al jardín principal de la mansión, modelando, su vestido rojo, lo vio, sentado con su padre, estaban hablando acaloradamente, no le importó, tenía que hablar con él cuanto antes, así que se acercó y cuando entro en el campo visual de los hombres, dejaron de hablar y se levantaron para recibirla.

—Narcisa— saludo el señor Malfoy besando su mano— encantadora como siempre, no se puede esperar menos de usted.

—Gracias señor Malfoy— respondió, sonriendo encantadoramente— usted también luce radiante.

Malfoy padre rio fuertemente, se volteó hacia su hijo, le hizo algún tipo de seña y con una inclinación de cabeza hacia la chica, los dejo solos.

—Te vez, bien— le dijo sentándose— así que te recogiste tu cabello— sonrió burlonamente.

—Sí, como sea— _¿cómo que bien?_ Pensó, como mínimo se veía bellísima— tengo que hablar contigo seriamente— le dijo sentándose en frente de él.

—Ah, me vas a dejar explicarte lo del gran comedor— le dijo despreocupado.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Le dijo ella fastidiada— te detesto y eso no tiene vuelta atrás— dijo como si nada, el muchacho la fulminó con la mirada— hace unos días cuando nos encontramos en el callejón Diagon, mi madre insinuó que nos veíamos bien juntos— el chico levanto las cejas— y que hablaría con mi padre para arreglar un compromiso contigo— la expresión del chico se volvió incrédula.

— ¿Y tú qué le dijiste? —pregunto acercándose a ella, ¡Merlín! Olía tan bien.

—Bueno, ella me pregunto que si salías con alguien— allí venía la parte difícil— y pues, yo le dije que con Parkinson.

— ¿Qué, qué? — Le dijo el horrorizado— pero, ¿estás loca?

— ¿Me acabas de decir loca? — Le preguntó indignada— trátame con respeto Malfoy, y más te vale que finjas ser novio de la idiota esa, porque no tengo ninguna intención de casarme contigo— lo amenazó mientras se levantaba.

—Narcisa— la atajo— a mí no me estés amenazando, y escúchame, ni Samilla ni Siberio, de hecho nadie de la familia Parkinson vendrá, hasta que te disculpes con ella por el incidente del gran comedor— la chica hizo una mueca— al parecer tu padre le dijo que tú no te ibas a disculpar y bueno ahora están digamos que, enemistados— la muchacha lo miro fijamente, levantando una perfecta ceja rubia— pues, lo sé porque tu padre se lo comento al mío cuando nos recibió.

— ¿Y entonces? — Preguntó ella.

—Bueno Cissy si no dicen nada, no hay porque sacar el tema— le dijo el, mientras ella se soltaba de su agarre.

—No me vuelvas a decir Cissy— siseó cerca de él amenazadoramente, percibió su aroma, delicioso, varonil, lo observo detalladamente— nos vemos adentro— y se fue.

Toda la fiesta fue normal, Bellatrix se encontraba despampanante, la primogénita de las Black sin duda era hermosa, además de sensualmente peligrosa, no había chico que no se resistiera a sus encantos, pero todo se puso mejor cuando llego el tío Alphard, que era el alma de las fiestas y llamo a nueva generación Black, excepto a Bellatrix que estaba ocupada con Rodolphus atendiendo a todos sus invitados y a Andrómeda que no estaba a la vista, les estaba entregando regalos como de costumbre, y se pusieron a hablar del colegio.

—… Entonces tío— Sirius intentaba continuar con la historia entre risas luego de un rato— vino Cissy y se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw y agarro la manzana más grande del mundo, la más grande— todos soltaron carcajadas, a James se le cayeron las gafas, mientras que Narcisa sonreía orgullosa y Regulus sentado a su lado, reía tímidamente— y se la pegó en todo el rostro a la cara de duende de Parkinson…— estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas, el tío Alphard estaba rojo y le daba palmaditas a su sobrina elogiándola.

—Muy bien hecho Cissy, bien hecho— logra decir su tío, luego de un rato— veinte puntos, ah el mejor momento de las fiestas, ¡el baile! — exclamó con fingida emoción, mientras Nott se acercaba elegantemente y extendió una mano hacía Narcisa.

— ¿Bailamos?

—Sí, nos vemos luego tío

—Adiós muñeca— se despidió él, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que ella respondió con una mueca de fastidio, haciendo que empezaran a reírse de nuevo, mientras escuchaba que su tía Walburga mandaba a sus primos a la pista de baile.

—Estas muy seria— le comento el chico mientras bailaban.

—Bueno, yo nunca he sido de las que se la pasan con una sonrisa en el rostro— le contesto sin cambiar la expresión.

—Cierto, pero podrías intentarlo— le dio una vuelta— hay algo que quiero pedirte.

— ¿Qué será? — preguntó cortésmente, fingiendo interés.

—Bueno, ya llevamos un año saliendo— empezó el moreno, ella ya sabía a donde iba todo, y la verdad era que no sentía nada por el muchacho, era apuesto sí, pero hasta allí, más nada que le llamara la atención, de hecho si no lo había mandado a volar era porque le gustaba darle celos a Malfoy… _¿Qué acabo de pensar? ¿Celos a Malfoy? Ya me estoy volviendo loca definitivamente—_ y bueno me gustaría hacer más formal todo, que nos comprometamos, ¿qué me dices? — preguntó el chico, ella se quedó en blanco por un momento, cuando apareció su padre detrás de Nott carraspeando fuertemente para hacerse notar, el muchacho pegó un brinco, y Cygnus sonrió burlón.

—Joven Nott— le dijo con su voz grave— ya han bailado dos piezas y mi sobrino— se hizo un lado para que pudieran ver a Regulus quien solo tenía doce años— desea un baile con mi hija.

—Claro señor— no se esmeró mucho en ocultar su molestia— Cissy ¿qué dices? —Cygnus la miró interrogante y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Lo siento, pero no— le dijo ella con simplicidad, al mismo tiempo que el chico la miró con sorpresa— ni siquiera he terminado el colegio, apenas tengo dieciséis, y además Tionel, no quiero comprometerme contigo— su padre levanto ambas cejas, Regulus abrió muchísimo los ojos sorprendido y la expresión de Nott paso de ser sorpresa a total molestia, su cara se contrajo y se puso muy rojo, se despidió de los tres lo más educadamente que pudo y salió del salón de baile.

— ¿Te parece si hablamos más tarde hija? — Le preguntó Cygnus, mirándola intensamente.

—Si, en cuanto termine la fiesta padre— respondió, mientras tomaba la mano que Regulus le ofrecía para bailar, su padre asintió y se fue junto a su madre que hablaba animadamente con la señora Avery.

—Muy osado de tu parte prima— le dijo Regulus con una sonrisa tímida, luego de un momento.

Ella río educadamente— bueno, no se hubiera ido humillado si no hubiera insistido delante de mi padre y de ti— le dijo mientras daban un giro, su primo estaba un poco más alto, casi no lo veía en la sala común, pero no le había prestado mucha atención a eso, también se veía más fuerte y más guapo— deberías presentarte para las pruebas de Quidditch el próximo curso, ya que este es el último de Lucius y Antonin.

— ¿En serio crees que podría jugar? — le preguntó sonrojado, mientras salían de la pista.

—Pues sí, eres un Black— le dijo ella levantándole el mentón delicadamente— y llevamos el Quidditch en la sangre, somos los mejores en todo, que nadie te diga lo contrario, y yo me encargo de que te presentes en las pruebas— dio por terminado el asunto, dándole un beso a su primo en la mejilla, mientras Andrómeda se acercaba para decirle que su padre hablaría mañana con ella.


	14. La cena de Navidad

—Cissy, ¿qué maneras son esas de despedir al chico Nott? — Le preguntó su padre en la biblioteca.

—Padre, ¿te molesta que no haya aceptado el compromiso? — Le preguntó también la chica.

—No me respondas con otra pregunta señorita— la reprendió— y no, los Nott podrán ser muy sangre pura, pero su estatus no está al mismo nivel que el nuestro, además de que Nott padre se ha gastado toda la fortuna familiar en hierba mágica y licor, lo que no me gusto fue la manera en como lo rechazaste.

—Bueno padre, si él no hubiera insistido en que le respondiera cuando tú me reclamaste para bailar con mi primo, yo hubiera encontrado un lugar más apropiado para negarme al compromiso— le dijo fingiendo inocencia— pero al parecer creyó que estando tu allí yo me sentiría presionada para aceptarlo— añadió haciendo un pequeño puchero con su boca.

—Bueno, en eso te doy la razón— concedió Cygnus— tu madre casi cae de un infarto cuando le comenté lo sucedido, lo primero que me preguntó fue que si aceptaste, y yo le dije que tú no eres tonta, que sabes lo que te conviene— le sonrió malévolamente— bueno hija, debo arreglar unos asuntos en el ministerio, mañana es navidad, e invite a los Malfoy a pasarla con nosotros— la chica horrorizada estuvo a punto de abrir la boca en señal de protesta, pero solo se limitó a asentir, pues su padre escrutaba su rostro— ¿necesitas algo?

—No padre, gracias— contestó la chica, manteniendo su rostro sereno— ya tengo todo lo que necesito— añadió, mientras su padre asentía y se dirigía hacia la chimenea y desaparecía.

—Fantástico— pensó en voz alta, ahora pudiendo poner una cara de fastidio, mientras tomaba un libro de la biblioteca— tener que aguantar a Malfoy, y en navidad, cuando se supone que es un día para ser feliz… Y el imbécil de Malfoy me lo quiere arruinar, sino hubiera sido por el compromiso de Bella, me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts…— fue interrumpida por su hermana.

— ¡Ja! — Rio burlona Bellatrix mientras entraba con una copa de algo en la mano— ¿ya te estas volviendo loca hermanita?

—No Bella, solo pienso en voz alta.

—Pues a mí me parece que tú estás loca— continuo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su padre— cuéntame ¿qué te tiene tan molesta?

—Nada Bella, no estoy molesta— _primero muerta que contarte algo a ti, después se te va la lengua con mi madre _pensó la rubia, pues si su hermana lograba algo beneficioso para ella, no guardaba los secretos de nadie— cuéntame tu a mi más bien, ¿quién te envió esas fotos de Dromeda?

A Bellatrix se le borro la sonrisa para ser suplantada por una expresión sombría.

—No lo sé— respondió con simplicidad, a Narcisa le pareció que era honesta, pero no estaba totalmente convencida— al principio me llego una carta, pero la deseché, sin prestarle atención, pero, cuando me llegaron las fotos, no me cupo la menor duda de que era verdad— una expresión amenazadora apareció en su rostro.

—Bueno, espero que con el ultimátum que le diste abra los ojos— comento mientras abría un libro de maldiciones familiares.

—Tú estudias con ella— le escupió Bellatrix— ¿Cómo demonios no te diste cuenta?

—Yo no voy a andar pendiente de Andrómeda, Bellatrix— le dijo la menor— tengo mis propios asuntos— añadió fríamente.

—Oh, claro— le dijo Bellatrix con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz— Lucius Malfoy— pronunció arrastrando las palabras como suele hacerlo él.

—Bellatrix, déjame en paz— le dijo la chica, al tiempo que hacía _oclumancia_, pues era bien sabido que todos los Black sabían las artes de _legeremancia _y _oclumancia_—. Quiero leer.

Su hermana soltó una risa que pudo haber tachado como malévola, si no fuera porque sabía que su hermana solo se burlaba de ella.

—Vale, vale— le dijo mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sofá donde estaba sentada Cissy y le acariciaba el cabello, solo para molestarla— mañana es navidad.

—Ya lo sé Bella— respondió Narcisa con evidente fastidio— déjame el cabello, sabes que no me gusta que lo manoseen.

—No me importa— le dijo la morena, tirando de el con un poco de agresividad, mientras sonreía malvadamente, le encantaba molestar a su hermana menor.

Al día siguiente, luego del acostumbrado té que compartían con su madre, les ordenó que fueran a arreglarse pues dentro de poco llegarían los invitados, la verdad era que ella no tenía nada de gana de ver al idiota de Lucius desde que le dijo que había sido él quien le lanzó el puré en el comedor aquella mañana, definitivamente él estaba loco, primero le lanzaba comida en el comedor, luego la defendía de la misma guerra que él había comenzado, más tarde después de que Slughorn ordenara su castigo vence a Nott -una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- y luego la insulta como le dio la gana en la biblioteca -su sonrisa cambio por una expresión de rabia- _definitivamente debería ir a un medimago porque es un jodido bipolar _pensó, alguien tocó su puerta y entro su madre, puso una cara de enferma.

— ¿Qué tienes mi amor? — Preguntó rápidamente al ver la cara de su hija— ¿Te sientes mal?

—Creo que tengo fiebre de dragón madre— respondió intensificando su expresión— me siento muy mal— su madre la chequeó colocándole una mano en su frente.

—Que fiebre ni que nada Narcisa— le dijo molesta— hazme el favor de vestirte y bajas inmediatamente, llegaran en cualquier momento— Y como si su madre los hubiera llamado, abajo empezaron a escucharse risas, la miró con una expresión severa mientras cerraba la puerta. La chica soltó un bufido de frustración bastante fuerte, que hizo que Andrómeda, que en ese momento pasaba por su puerta, entrara.

— ¿Qué tienes Cissy? —le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—Ayúdame a vestirme, antes de que venga mi madre otra vez— le dijo mientras se sentaba en el tocador y se apoyaba en él, tapando su cara con ambas manos.

Cuando terminaron, bajaron al salón rápidamente, pues ya iban retrasadas, al entrar, vieron que el salón ya estaba perfectamente adornado para la ocasión, el árbol de navidad, llegaba casi hasta el techo, y estaba bellísimo, brillaba con intensidad gracias a las hadas que habían en él, su madre las miro de mala manera.

—Buenas noches— dijeron a la vez, y luego del saludo protocolar, Narcisa se sentó lo más lejos de Lucius, aunque eso significara tener que estar al lado de Rodolphus y Bellatrix, que miraba a cada uno y sonreía burlonamente; Lucius por otro lado, estaba -en opinión de Narcisa- aceptable, vestía una elegantísima túnica negra, y sus manos se encontraban enguantadas con piel de dragón, lucía simplemente impecable, como siempre, _demasiado guapo_ ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez ella también debería visitar un medimago, porque se estaba volviendo loca, pero por él.

—Cissy, cariño— la llamó su madre— ¿por qué no das un paseo con Lucius?— ella asintió educadamente, su madre se empeñaba en querer juntarlos, aun cuando según ella, él tenía novia, pero es que cuando a su madre se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay poder mágico que se lo saque. Lucius se levantó, y se vio obligada a hacerlo.

—Claro madre— respondió tomando el brazo que el chico ofrecía.

—Esto es demasiado molesto— comentó Lucius apenas salieron al jardín— tu madre como que se empeña en, tu y yo juntos— dijo fríamente— además de que tu casa es pequeña, mi dormitorio es del tamaño de tu sala.

—Y ¿por qué demonios no te quedaste allá? — explotó la chica, Lucius la miró detenidamente, levantando levemente las cejas, llevaba el cabello perfectamente liso, a excepción de unos cinco tirabuzones que caían perfectamente, el vestido azul claro se amoldaba perfectamente en su cuerpo y hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos azules, se veía hermosa— así me hacías un favor— terminó la chica.

Lucius rió escandalosamente, dándole la espalda, la verdad es que la chica como que si lo odiaba, ni siquiera notó que solo estaba bromeando, camino hacia la mesas que estaban en medio del jardín y se sentó a sus anchas en el cómodo banco, Narcisa que lo estaba siguiendo se quedó de pie, mirándolo de abajo hacia arriba.

—Esa no es la manera en la que un caballero debería sentarse— le dijo mientras Lucius le hacía señas con la mano al lugar que estaba junto a él— claro, que tú no eres un caballero— Lucius frunció el ceño hacía lo que la chica le dijo, en un acto impulsivo la jalo por la muñeca obligándola a sentarse a su lado— me lastimaste Malfoy— se quejó la chica con desprecio.

—Que llorona eres de verdad— le dijo el mirándola, ya se estaba aguantando muchos desplantes de ella— apenas si te apreté.

— ¿Si? — Le dijo la chica histérica— ¡Mira! — le mostró la muñeca, enrojecida.

El ojigris tomó la muñeca lastimada con una mano y con la otra mano toco la zona afectada, se sentía caliente, al parecer no exageraba.

—Es tu culpa— le dijo sin darle importancia— tú me insultaste.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, solo escuchaban los grillos, que hacían una armoniosa melodía.

—Eres tan mimada— dijo él, la verdad le gustaba discutir con Narcisa, se veía terriblemente hermosa cuando estaba molesta.

— ¿A qué viene eso? — Preguntó un poco sorprendida

—Bueno pues que lo eres— dijo con simplicidad— pobre del hombre que vayan a encadenar contigo, va tener que aguantar los berrinches de una muchachita malcriada, andar cumpliendo todos tus caprichitos, exigencias, ojalá tenga bastante, pero bastante dinero— decía mientras la chica abría cada vez los ojos—. Un total infierno— añadió como si nada, deseando que la chica explotara.

—Pues ojala y me amarren a ti— le devolvió ella, mientras que Lucius, quien no se esperaba esa respuesta, se atragantó con su propia saliva— que idiota eres de verdad, mira que ahogarte con tu saliva…

El chico la miró molesto, pensando en esa proposición— bueno, no estaría tan mal— dijo cuándo se recuperó del atentado que sufrió a causa de su saliva y la chica lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos— fea no eres, de hecho estas ¿cómo es que dice Avery…? — Hizo un ademán de estar pensando algo— ah sí, como para comerte— río, pero no de lo que dijo, sino del golpe que le dio a Avery cuando dijo eso hace un año— además— se empezó a acercar a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, mientras ella se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos— me encanta la frambuesa— la chica salió de su ensueño, mirándolo extraño— y a eso es exactamente a lo que sabe tu boca— se pasó la lengua por sus labios para mojarlos, cosa que a la rubia le pareció extremadamente sexy, sus piernas temblaron, ese imbécil estaba haciendo que perdiera el control de su cuerpo otra vez, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba aquello, le gustaba él, pero aún asi estaba molesta por la humillación por la que pasó solo por su culpa.

—Te detesto— dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, la expresión de Lucius fue de inconformidad, se recostó del respaldo del mueble y soltó un suspiro frustrado, la chica lo miró divertida— no te perdono lo que me hiciste, porque de verdad que tienes un extraño concepto de diversión.

—Mira, ya estoy cansado de intentar explicarse Narcisa— le dijo el mirándola, con un dejo de fastidio en los ojos— no voy a andar detrás de ti siempre.

—Pero es que no hay nada que explicar— rodo los ojos, impaciente, mientras que Lucius cerraba los suyos, clara señal de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Lucius estuvo a punto de gritarle la explicación, pero hacer eso era admitir que sentía celos, entonces también tendría que admitir que le gustaba, y de eso nada, más sin embargo, volteó la cara de la chica con un gesto muy brusco y le robo un sonoro beso de sus labios carmesí, al mismo tiempo que Andrómeda aparecía en la puerta y los interrumpía desde lejos.

—Lucius, Cissy, la cena está servida.


	15. Dragón

Ya estaban a mitad de enero, a la misma rutina, clases, ronda de prefectos, entrenamientos de Quidditch y partidos, aunque le gustaba el castillo, no podía dejar de desear que ya acabaran sus estudios, por una parte para deshacerse de la fastidiosa rutina, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en que cuando acaba su último curso ese año, dejaría de ver a la rubia todos los días como en ese momento, afortunadamente el idiota de Nott también terminaba el colegio con él, pero aún quedaban cientos de chicos que la pretendían y sin el cerca, perdía oportunidad, todavía no sabía si era encaprichamiento, o si de verdad le gustaba, pero había algo de ella que lo impresionaba, porque más allá de la sorprendente belleza que la chica poseía, había también inteligencia, ella no era solo una concha vacía como las demás, y tampoco andaba montando showsitos a diestra y siniestra, no era una mujer que se la pasara diciendo lo que siente, sabe ocultar muy bien sus emociones, bajo una máscara de frialdad que él conoce muy bien, porque él mismo la usa, de que es una chica sumamente observadora y nada sumisa, esa es otra de las cosas que en aquella ronda después del juego de Quidditch descubrió, que no es alguien que deja las manos quietas, sonrió para sí mismo. Se encontraba en la biblioteca, tenía que hacer una actividad para astronomía y era pésimo para esa asignatura, además de que también debía hacer los deberes de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, sobre _dragones,_ había esperado ver ese capítulo desde tercer curso que había tomado esa materia, de hecho era el único motivo por el que la seguía. Tomó lo que necesitaba y se sentó en una mesa al fondo de la biblioteca, decidió hace primero lo de los _dragones_ debía identificarlos a todos, empezó por el _Colacuerno Húngaro_, su dragón favorito. Para cuando iba por el último el _Gales Verde Común_, notó un reflejo por el rabillo del ojo y volteó, era Andrómeda estaba acompañada por alguien, no le dio importancia, siguió en lo suyo, hasta que levantó la mirada nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que era un Hufflepuff, pensó que ya se le estaban pegando las mañas de sus primos, empezó con el trabajo de astronomía, sí que sufriría con esa materia, hace dos cursos la había pasado por poco, debía ponerse las pilas, la profesora Vector estaba más insoportable que nunca, y no admitía, ningún tipo de excusas. Cuando llevaba un rato ya sufriendo, intentando reconocer algunas constelaciones en un mapa que les había dado la profesora, vio a su salvación.

—Hey, Black— llamó a la rubia, no volteó inmediatamente, entrecerró los ojos, sí que se hacía desear, lo intentó de nuevo— Black— la chica por fin levantó la mirada y la fijo en él, fastidiada, le hizo señas con la mano para que viniera con él, pero la muchacha se recostó en su silla, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y sonriendo de manera burlona, la fulminó con la mirada, y resignado se dirigió hacía su mesa, si quería algo, debía ir a buscarlo él— ¿qué tal? — Preguntó solo por educación, porque era más que obvio que estaba bien.

—Bien— respondió secamente Narcisa, y siguió en lo suyo, ignorándolo olímpicamente, mientras era observada por el platinado, cuando se sintió incomoda levantó la mirada— ¿qué quieres Malfoy?

Lucius sonrió de lado— Pero que agresiva, en fin, necesito tú, ehm, ayuda— la chica levantó una ceja y lo miro fijamente, Lucius rodó los ojos y le acercó el pergamino con la actividad escrita en él— astronomía— puntualizó.

—Si ya me di cuenta— le dijo ella tomando lo que le entregaban, tomó un pluma, la mojo en tinta y empezó a identificar las constelaciones y estrellas que habían, el muchacho la observaba embelesado por su manera tan veloz de escribir— toma, deberías ir esta noche a la torre de astronomía, casi siempre hay constelaciones visibles— le comentó mientras le devolvía el pergamino, tenía la letra elegante y muy bonita, _como ella_, sonrió de medio lado y la chica lo miró— ¿qué?

—Bueno, que si soy un desastre identificando las constelaciones en este pedacito de papel— le dijo mientras revisaba lo que la chica había hecho— imagínate en el cielo, que es infinito— levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella— pero tal vez vaya— susurró, se levantó para irse y en un impulso de último momento le dio un rápido beso en la frente— gracias— y se fue.

Se fue a la sala común y mando los libros y todo lo que tenía encima a los dormitorios y salió directo al comedor, para la cena, no sabía si lo de ir a la torre de astronomía era una proposición o lo mando a estudiar de una manera indirecta, pero por los momentos se había asegurado un diez en el trabajo. Avery y Dolohov se sentaron uno a su lado y el otro frente a él.

— ¿Qué harás hoy? — Le pregunto Dolohov a Lucius mientras tomaba una porción de pastel de carne— nos hemos dejado de molestar a los sangres sucias, y este año nos graduamos, vayamos a fastidiarle la vida a algunos hoy.

—No puedo Antonin— contestó rotundamente, al tiempo que alguien se sentaba a su lado— debo ir a la torre de astronomía esta noche.

— ¿Y eso a qué se debe? —Preguntó Avery— porque tú detestas esa materia.

—Por eso mismo, voy muy mal— dijo después de tragar.

—Bah— soltó de repente Dolohov— ya te estas volviendo aburrido Lucius— le comentó.

—Aburrido no, idiota— le devolvió el aludido— debo sacar las notas máximas en EXTASIS, para relevar a mi padre en el ministerio, aunque igual pagando una buena cantidad entro, pero mi padre no soporta notas bajas, y yo tampoco— añadió mientras se levantaba, y se dio cuenta de que la que se había sentado a su lado era Samilla, la saludó y se fue a la sala común.

Cuando se hicieron cerca de las diez, salió con la excusa de que tenía ronda, pero se desvió hacía la torre de astronomía con paso veloz. Normalmente no iba allí a menos que tuviera clases, la torre siempre estaba iluminada cuando habían alumnos allí, pero ahora que solo estaba él, todo oscuro, se apoyó de la baranda, el cielo se veía francamente precioso, millones de estrellas adornaban el manto negro de la noche, era muy relajante, no escuchar nada, sentir la suave brisa nocturna y ver la inmensidad del cielo, sin nadie que lo molestara.

—Asi que, si viniste— le dijo una voz a su espalda, dándole el susto de su vida, se volteó rápidamente, era Narcisa, todavía llevaba el uniforme puesto y traía un fajo de pergaminos en la mano, los lanzó al piso y se acercó al enorme telescopio de plata y se puso a ver el cielo.

—Ehm, bueno— empezó después de recuperarse del susto— quería saber cuál era el escándalo.

— ¿Y? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Le preguntó la muchacha sin despegarse del telescopio.

—Oh, por supuesto— añadió viendo a Narcisa en vez del cielo— bastante.

La chica se volteó, y lo miro fijamente, luego con un encantamiento, hizo que el techo de piedra desapareciera, tal como lo hacía la profesora, era una vista espectacular ahora que estaba todo en penumbras, se veía un buen pedazo de cielo, la chica tomó los pergaminos del piso, se quitó la túnica y se acostó sobre ella, boca arriba, lo miró desde el piso, divertida.

— ¿Qué esperas? — Le preguntó— Ven.

Lucius hizo lo mismo, se acostó a su lado, y se puso a ver las estrellas junto a ella, en silencio, mientras que la chica que había sacado pluma y tinta se puso a dibujar un mapa celeste en el pergamino, viendo al cielo y señalando las estrellas en la hoja, luego se quedó viendo el cielo como por cinco minutos, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Mira— dijo señalando a las estrellas, y haciendo un trazado con su dedo a través de ellas— tenía tiempo que no la veía, es mi constelación favorita— añadió, dibujándola en el mapa celeste, el chico no tenía idea de cuál hablaba, por más que intentaba identificarla, no podía, el solo sabía algunas.

— ¿Cuál es Cissy? — preguntó mirando hacia ella, que seguía dibujando, estaba sonriendo, tranquila, parecía un ángel con la luz de la luna cayéndole suavemente en su rostro, ella se volteó y lo miró, sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, ella tomo su mano y dirigió unos de sus dedos al cielo, y trazó con él lo que supuso era la constelación, pero ni caso le hizo, se seguían mirando, ella sonrió y le mostro el pergamino, en el estaban señaladas las mismas estrellas que habían en el cielo, y una fina línea de tinta unía algunas, como una serpiente.

—Es la Constelación de _Draco_, el dragón, en latín— le señaló, estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que su cabello rozaba contra su cara, haciéndole cosquillas.

Lucius soltó una risotada— Me gustan los dragones— le dijo ante la mirada interrogante de ella— asi que ahora esa será también mi constelación favorita— exclamó mirándola con intensidad, sonrió cuando la chica se ruborizó, entonces rompió el reducido espacio que había entre sus labios y la besó, pero no fue un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo, sino al contrario, de cariño y ternura, lento, porque no hacía falta apresurarlo, tenían toda la noche, pero él ya debía saber que no todo duraba para siempre. Se vieron obligados a romper el momento cuando escucharon pasos apresurados subir por las escaleras, se levantaron rápidamente pensando que era la profesora, estaban sonrojadisimos. Cuando el intruso hizo su aparición.

—Aquí estas— era la voz de una mujer— quedamos en que me esperarías abajo, pensé que me habías embarcado, sino fuera porque Avery me dijo que te vio salir— añadió Samilla, viéndolo, hasta que reparó en Narcisa— ¿Ella que hace aquí? — Preguntó molesta— dijiste que nos íbamos a divertir, no pretenderás que lo hagamos con ella aquí ¿verdad?

Lucius se encontraba en un estado de confusión, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que hablaba Parkinson, se volvió para ver a Narcisa que hasta ahora tampoco había abierto la boca, estaba roja, y él sabía perfectamente que no se debía al beso, sino a la rabia y la ira contenida— Cissy— intentó hablarle, pero se vio inmediatamente interrumpido.

—Nunca en tu vida— le dijo en un susurro, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle y tal vez de golpearlo— me vuelvas a decir así, te lo prohíbo, no me busques más. ¿Cómo se te ocurre Lucius? Traerla aquí, para hacer sus cochinadas— su corazón se le hizo chiquito cuando notó que estaba aguantando el mar de lágrimas— sabes lo que este lugar significa para mí— se atragantó con las palabras, recogió todo del piso y empezó a bajar las escaleras, él la siguió corriendo, pasando por el lado de Samilla quien tenía una sonrisa triunfal, cuando Narcisa se detuvo y lo apunto con su varita, se quedó estupefacto— no me sigas, porque te juro que te lanzo la _maldición de los demonios_ que me enseñó Bella.


	16. ¡Draconifors! A medias

Cerca de una semana después, todo seguía como de costumbre, o al menos para los demás. Desde el último encuentro en la torre de astronomía Narcisa no le hablaba y cada vez que la veía, ella le lanzaba una mirada envenenada de odio, cuando intentaba acercarse a ella, sacaba su varita disimuladamente y empezaba a murmurar cosas, Lucius sabía que era mejor no retarla, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que Bellatrix le había enseñado a defenderse y definitivamente a la mayor de las Black se le daban peligrosamente bien las artes oscuras. Le prohibió rotundamente a Samilla que se acercara a él, que le hablará, que lo mirara y hasta que lo pensara. Sentía unas increíbles ganas de matar a esa chiquilla tan molesta, afortunadamente se libraría de ella, y si los dioses estaban de su lado, no la vería más nunca. Con los ánimos un poco más elevados gracias a este último pensamiento, salió de la sala común hacía encantamientos, con el enano de Flitwick.

Mientras que en aula de transformaciones la profesora McGonagall le enseñaba a los alumnos de sexto curso de Slytherin como transformar a una persona en un dragón.

—Señor Lestrange— Rabastan levantó la mirada hacia la profesora— venga hacía acá por favor— el muchacho se levantó y se situó al lado de ella, quien lo apuntó con la varita, logrando que el chico se tensará— _¡Draconifors! _

Al instante que el hechizo tocó al Slytherin, empezó a contorsionarse de manera veloz, su piel se hizo escamosa y dura, de color purpura, le salieron unos pequeños cuernos a cada lado de los ojos, al igual que una larga cola desde la parte baja de la espalda, para luego terminar de convertirse en un dragón de tamaño humano. Todos los alumnos soltaron exclamaciones de entusiasmo, Rabastan emocionado soltó una pequeña llamarada de sus orificios nasales.

—_Finite Incantato_— dijo la profesora y Rabastan volvió a ser humano, arrancando más aplausos por parte de sus compañeros— bien, empezaremos con algo más sencillo, conejos, requiere el mismo nivel de concentración, más sin embargo la transformación no es tan complicada, el hechizo es _Lapifors_, empiecen con los bustos de piedra.

Inmediatamente el aula se llenó de gritos, con muy pocos buenos resultados, Travers había transformado el suyo a medias, sacando una cola y unas orejas, mientras que otros solo habían hecho que le salieran pelos blancos o negros.

—Excelente señorita Black— exclamó la profesora McGonagall a Narcisa— veinte puntos para Slytherin— los muchachos aplaudieron por los puntos conseguidos— ¿estaría dispuesta a jugarse esos veinte puntos y conseguir el doble si logra transformar a algún compañero en dragón? — Le preguntó la bruja.

Los muchachos la animaron, pues ella era excelente en transformaciones.

—Claro profesora— dijo sonriendo y situándose al lado de McGonagall.

—Mmm— la profesora empezó a buscar entre los alumnos— Señorita Parkinson venga.

— ¿Qué? — Chilló la chica, horrorizada, estaba segura que Narcisa querría venganza— Yo no— dijo rotundamente, la profesora levanto una ceja amenazadoramente.

—Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin— siseó la profesora— ahora venga para acá, porque que yo sepa, aquí yo soy la profesora no usted, y por lo tanto yo soy quien da las ordenes, si no quiere que le quite más puntos a su casa, obedezca.

La chica se levantó a regañadientes, poniéndose al otro lado de la profesora.

—Bien, señorita Black— empezó la profesora— concentración.

Narcisa apuntó con su varita a Samilla, pensando que la venganza era el plato más dulce que había probado en su vida, seguramente le quitarían un montón de puntos por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero así la troglodita que tenía en frente aprendería que no debía meterse con ella.

— _¡Draconifors!_ — Exclamó, todos los alumnos expectantes, vieron la transformación, todo empezó como con Rabastan, escamas, pero el tono de su piel fue verde esta vez, le salieron colas y cuernos, las piernas típicas del dragón, pero supieron que el hechizo había sido un fracaso cuando su cara, torso y brazos eran humanoides. Hubo una carcajada general, la profesora estaba anonadada, y cuando Samilla se vio lo poco que alcanzaba, intentó gritar, pero en lo que abrió la boca empezó a escupir fuego, lo cual hizo que sus amigos se rieran más fuerte aún.

—_ Finite Incantato_— dijo la profesora apuntando a Samilla, todo desapareció, excepto el color de su piel— bueno señorita Parkinson— la profesora parecía estar a punto de reírse también— lo mejor será que vaya para la enfermería y explíquele a la enfermera lo sucedido— la chica salió casi que corriendo en cuanto recibió la orden, la profesora se volvió a la clase y con una mirada severa las burlas cesaron de inmediato, miró a Narcisa que fingía inocencia— diez puntos… Para Slytherin— todos se sorprendieron— por intentarlo, ahora continúen practicando.

Para cuando los de sexto salieron de su última clase a eso de las seis de la tarde y fueron al gran comedor, la noticia de la clase de transformaciones se había corrido como la pólvora en el colegio. Mientras cenaban, los chicos compartían lo que había pasado con el resto de su casa, y estos a la vez lo hacían con los miembros de las otras. Samilla no había aparecido en lo que restaba de día y tampoco en la cena. Lucius se sentó al lado de Narcisa, quien de inmediato se levantó y se colocó frente Andrómeda y Regulus.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó su hermana mientras comía— ¿Estás molesta con Lucius?

—Normal— respondió la rubia, quien había empezado a comer.

Andrómeda levantó una ceja y fijo sus grises ojos en Lucius, quien también la miraba en ese momento, luego devolvió la vista hacía su hermana y sonrió.

— ¿Te interesa Lucius? — Inquirió en un susurro, curiosa.

— ¡Claro que no! — Exclamó la menor también susurrando, mientras que Regulus oía la conversación interesado.

— ¿Ni para llevártelo a la cama? — Volvió a preguntar, mordiéndose los labios, divertida, Regulus en un intento de no escupir el jugo, se le salió todo por la nariz, Andrómeda le empezó a dar palmadas en la espalda.

—Claro que no tonta— siseó nuevamente, mientras veía a Regulus preocupada.

Andrómeda sonrió con burla hacía su hermana, acentuando más su parecido con Bellatrix, Narcisa le volteó los ojos y siguió comiendo, pensando en los acontecimientos de la tarde.


End file.
